The Ladies' Man old version
by Theresa Maxwell
Summary: Shounen ai! Duo Maxwell is known as the charming player. But one day at band camp, he crashes into the one person he wants for a friend. A cold boy named Heero, who is bent on Duo's downfall, but marching band does strange things to people . . .
1. Welcome the first day of the rest of you...

**Notes**: I did a bit of editing when I realized the rest of the chapter wasn't showing up.  I'll probably slowly work my way back up to the latest chapters because honestly, I wrote this almost two years ago, and it sounds like crap.  It still does, but I'm not in the mood to totally rewrite this.  For "veteran readers", you'll notice some changes.  

When I decided on this fic, I had a model for Duo's personality, but I'm not going to continue with that anymore because I want to portray Duo as something more than the "original" one.  I still need to change the names of the directors -_-;; but I can't think of any yet.  This story started in a bad place because I was just trying to hammer out some ideas, so more changes may come!  In the distant future!  In the meantime, this is it.

I don't own Gundam Wing.  Pairings are 1+2+1, 3+4+3, possible implications of R+1 and R+2.  And to be bold and experiment, there will be definite R+5 ^_^ Carpe diem, after all . . .

  
  
  


**The Ladies' Man   
  
Chapter One   
  
  
**

It was another summer day.  The sun was shining in all its brilliance, trekking lazily across the cloudless blue skies, and you could hear every so often the passing of cars across the road to the East.  An occasional breeze would billow by, bringing a refreshing wind to soothe raw nerves.  An assortment of water jugs littered the shady areas, along with a group of students thirstily gulping down the cool liquid.  Chatter filled the summer air, and laughter joined the somewhat melodious sound.  They sat under the cover of the small, growing trees, fooling around and talking animatedly.  Frozen grapes, ice pops, peaches, bananas, oranges—were all present for consumption.  Sounds perfect, yes?  Hardly . . . Not when all of this was band camp . . . 

All of a sudden the water becomes a necessity so students wouldn't pass out.  The sun became a never-ending curse that stalked them.  The warm weather became the sweltering reason they had all felt like giving up.  The melodious sounds of instruments playing only reminded the group of their present location.  The chatter was annoying sounds, distracting, taking always the small shard of peace that existed when they received a break.  Irritability had risen to dangerous levels.  The assortment of fruit only made the fatigued teenagers want more food.  Sitting down in the comfort of the shade only made it hurt more to get up and walk again.  The smell of sunscreen heavily scented the air.  But it did nothing to prevent the severe sunburns patching across their bodies.

The dreaded sound of a whistle pierced the air sharply, and a hundred groans and complaints immediately emerged as well.  Duo Maxwell mentally prepared himself for another two hours of marching in those poisonous rays.  Outwardly, he had been fluttering about the entire time, indeed the social butterfly, and of course flirting with all the girls (and maybe some guys).  He half jogged with his trombone in hand towards the first set of the second song.  Unexpectedly, the braided teenager, preoccupied in his own thoughts, crashed into another's body.

He smiled sheepishly, muttering a quick apology to the other person, "Sorry, didn't mean to run into you!"  Large cobalt eyes lifted to meet impassive blue.  And for an odd reason, the trombone player felt rooted to the spot, trapped by the gaze of intense cerulean.

It was only after the other person had spoken that Duo managed to jog his mind back into working condition, "It's alright," the boy nodded once respectfully. 'Baka.' Then again, he had been engrossed with his own thoughts as well.

"Hey!" Duo's violet eyes brightened in recognition, "You're the new guy that I'm next to!" he grinned broadly, extending a free hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell," the boy shook his hand firmly.

"Heero Yuy," in a comparatively more controlled tone, the other boy introduced himself, an amused smirk twitching at the corners of his otherwise blank expression.

"You're a —" Duo scratched his head in thought before snapping his fingers in enlightenment, "senior!" he proudly announced with a beam.

"Hai."

"I've been meaning to tell you . . . you're a really great marcher, especially for your first year. I've never seen anyone pick up on it so fast." he marveled in admiration. "Way better than my first year."

"Arigatou," Heero returned in his quiet manner. "You are the charmer everyone talks about," he stated monotonously.

The comment brought out another wide grin from the braided boy, and he flushed slightly in embarrassment.  "Maxwell!  Get your ass here before Niemiec sees!  You're a section captain for god's sake!" Barely moving his lips, Wufei hissed quietly at him, eyes flickering momentarily to check that his words met their mark.

'Heero –' Amethyst orbs trailed over to his drill spot, narrowing slightly as he noticed the immaculate "new guy" was exactly where he was supposed to be.  His Asian features were set in perfect seriousness, unwavering body, completely still at attention.  'Just like he should be.  Just like *I* should be . . .' 

"Thanks!" his signature grin firmly set in place, he sprinted the few yards to reach his spot, gritting his teeth at his careless mistake.  

He stepped smoothly next to Heero, casting a sideways peek at the Japanese boy who didn't spare him a glance.  'I know he can see me . . . What a weird guy . . . It'll be fun getting to know him.' The trombone player settled for a smirk in his mind and the vow of taking on his new, personal "goal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**More Notes**:  I hope you like the updated version of chapter one.  Things changed; things got fixed; there will be more fixing.  Later.  The characters and most of the stories and scenerios are based around my experience in marching band (going on year four!).  The most recent season has left me – inspired . . . So you can expect some interesting stories out of it.  I want to share the life of marching band, my marching band, with everyone, whether they've been in it or not.  And that is the main reason I wrote this.  

Even though I hope these people NEVER see this (without my explicit permission), I thank them so much for all they've given me and for all the ways they've changed my life.  These people are my second family, and we've been through so much.  I want to dedicate this to them once it's good enough in my eyes because they were my inspiration.  


	2. Observing

Note: I am back! Hooray? Boo? Either way, here I am with another chapter of TLM. I hope everyone is liking this so far. I love feedback as do most if not all writers. Feel free to review! I don't own Gundam Wing. Ultimate pairings are 1+2+1 3+4+3 and nothing else so far. That can be subject to change. Right now, I have a bit of 2+rR (shudders) and possible 1+R (shudders again) and lots of small hints for 1+2+1. Quatre will enter very soon! Then we get to have sweet 3+4+3 hints! Like I said, feedback is awesome, but it's up to you! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Pulse, pulse, pulse, pulse, pulse, pulse!" Niemiec screamed loudly over the sharp clicks of the metronome to no avail. He buried his head in his hands, sighing heavily in frustration at the students fumbling through their sets. "Come on! Concentrate!"  
  
'Stupid marchers! How fucking hard is it to do this?' Duo growled lowly underneath his breath at student's inept marching skills. 'Oh, my, God! That guy is WALKING?!' If he were allowed to, the trombone player would have most certainly fell over in amazement at that point. Violet eyes searched the members for a certain trumpet player marching perfectly, to save his sanity. Duo sighed in relief when he notice Heero marching with complete confidence, trumpet held immaculately still at attention. 'At least one new person is getting it right.'  
  
Dark, Prussian blue eyes flickered over to meet the braided boy's amethyst ones with a nearly blank expression. 'I know.' His gazed roamed past the field at the feet wildly out of step and off of the pulse. 'How can they stray off tempo with THAT metronome going? They only joined marching band for the trip, didn't they?'  
  
The trip Heero Yuy referred to was the one they had been collecting money for, to Southern California. It costs a hefty sum no doubt, but according to his calculations, which were nearly infallible, it price was a very good deal. This attracted forty-three new members to the group. Himself? He joined because of the rumored "Ladies' Man." 'Duo Maxwell... So he is the one spending so much time with Relena.' He must find out the other boy's motives.' Heero's personal beliefs were that Duo was nothing more than a shallow player.  
  
'Relena, stay away from him. I don't want you getting hurt by that baka.' Relena was -- a friend, nothing more. He had been looking after the girl for a long time, and he saw past her facade of elegance to the woman beneath. He had seen the fun side of the person, not the serious, ironically popular girl with pretty looks yet a plain look about her. He was protective of that girl, and she was one of the only people that he would even consider a friend. That is among rarity itself.  
  
Though they weren't supposed to just go on autopilot, Heero was still immersed into his own thoughts while marching. Somewhere along the way, they had relocked on to the tempo, continuing to run through that portion of their show. He didn't care. He had noticed that the drums had quieted down quite a bit, much to his amusement. Wufei, he played the quints as their section captain. He had calmed down since the new members got the hang of marching. Heero could recall the purplish look on the Chinese man's face and the vicious snarl twisted on his lips at the marchers' inability. He pounded the hell out of those drums in a brief mood of frustration, nearing the point of livid rage.  
  
Heero began to pity his section. There was no question in mind that they would be paying big time for their little mistakes. He couldn't imagine caring that much about marching band. He only joined to watch out for Relena, whom was in color guard. He saw the young blonde out of the corner of his eye, almost wincing when her rifle made contact with another student's head. He had to admit that she wasn't exactly the best at marching, but at least she tried ... right?  
  
The entire band locked on completely in sync at the very last note of the movement, dynamic and awesome was the sound and the statement of the abrupt move they pulled off. "Yes!" an ecstatic reply shot from the speakers. "Alright! Bring it all in, guys!"  
  
Shouts sounded among the students, whoops of joy. Following his low brass duties, Duo took off in a sprint to the scaffolding. Yet again, he managed to crash into someone else. His sheepish gaze lifted to meet the sight of a scowling Wufei. He braced himself for the loud scream that would pierce the air.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei fumed, glaring with menace at the braided youth.  
  
'Eep ... Not another rant ... ' "Quiet Wufei! Alano is about to speak!" he quipped readily, enlarging his cobalt eyes. His entire attitude shifted as he noticed a certain color guard blonde walking in his direction. He gave an adorable, irresistible grin, "Hey, Relena!" He swung an arm around the girl's shoulders, met with no objection.  
  
"Hello, Duo," she greeted in return with her own smile. "I don't see how you can stand wearing all that black in this heat!" she commented in an alarming tone.  
  
The braided teenager laughed, "Yeah, it is really hot out here, isn't it?"  
  
"You just noticed that?" Another voice interjected dryly.  
  
Slight annoyance crossed his impish face. 'Who the Hell do you think you are?' He whirled around to face the impassive face of Heero. Silver trumpet gleaming in the bright sun, the Japanese boy promptly fired a smirk. And Duo's facial expression completely changed in surprise. Heero raised an eyebrow in expectation.  
  
"Yeah!" The amethyst-eyed American chuckled. "I can be a little slow sometimes."  
  
'He is charismatic. I can understand how he can get so many women, but Relena? She should be more intelligent to fall for his charms. Unless he is actually serious about her, she needs to stay away. Why won't she listen to me?' Heero carefully scrutinized the pair. Duo was teasing Relena, twirling a strand of dark blonde hair.  
  
"Hn! Onnas!" Wufei grumbled behind the Prussian-eyed teenager.  
  
"Hai," Heero agreed absentmindedly with the Chinese drummer. Prussian eyes tore away from the sad sight of the braided youth and the color guard girl conversing lively together to face the black-haired boy. "So, how's band camp going for you so far?" he inquired in his usual, quiet manner.  
  
Rolling obsidian eyes, Wufei began to prattle, "If you REALLY want to know - it's been Hell. Those, stupid freshman can't march shit! They are so weak! Fidgeting at attention!" he snorted quite loudly and mimicked a whiny voice, "But I'm hot!"  
  
The trumpet player promptly granted him a smirk, "Yeah, they are weak."  
  
"We're all hot, damn it! It's called self discipline!" he sternly whacked a drum stick against the side of his quints. "Have you seen them mark time?" the percussionist continued quickly. "They literally bounce side-to-side! Bounce!"  
  
"I'm well aware of their incompetence, Wufei," Heero stated in a dry tone, a small hint of amusement glimmering beneath pools of midnight blue. "Marching is really not very difficult."  
  
"Ha!" the Chinese teenager laughed. "What a surprise, Yuy. This coming from Mr. Perfect?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Trowa Barton, with flute in hand had silently crept up behind the pair. Neither were startled by his quiet voice and merely turned to greet the normally silent boy.  
  
"How badly people are doing," summing up the entire conversation in those five words, Heero's gaze once again flicked back to Duo and Relena.  
  
"That reminds me," dark eyes narrowing, Wufei began to silently sneak toward the blonde girl in an almost predatory stance. "I recall a certain, stupid onna whacking me on the head with her rifle . " He gave a smirk, "Excuse me."  
  
"Worried about her?" Trowa asked as he glanced back at the remaining teenager. "Aa," he admitted, a tidbit of frustration making an entrance to his tone of voice. Even without the verbal aid, anyone could have seen the same thing in his eyes when he watched them.  
  
"Tried talking to her?"  
  
"Everything," the trumpeter murmured. "She's not one to listen. Maybe Wufei's right about her being too stupid," he smirked again.  
  
"He tends to exaggerate, but he might be on to something here," Trowa agreed. "Ask her out," he turned neutrally back to face the shorter teen.  
  
"Nani?" a look of mild surprise chased his features, but everyone who knew him instantly recognized it as unkempt shock. "I don't like her that way, Trowa," he argued.  
  
An elusive smirk fleeted across the flutist's expression for a brief moment, "No one said you had to . " he remarked before exiting the scene flawlessly. 'Just to keep him away,' he added in silence that he knew the other must have heard and understood.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, Duo stole another peek at the mysterious, Japanese marcher. 'What could they be talking about? I need to get to know that guy, and the sooner, the better,' he decided firmly. 'I did hear Relena's name though. Huh, weird.' The braided American shrugged internally and resumed to flirt with the Peacecraft girl. 'So Heero thinks I'm a charmer, huh? He ain't seen nothing yet. He probably thinks I'm a player, too. Well, he's wrong about that part.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ms. Trunks- Hey! How are you? I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard. I thought I should get this chapter out before I get swamped with work again. I hope you liked this addition to the story. It's going to get interesting. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Internet wasn't working for one, and the other is the fact that I'm up to my neck in homework, marching band, concert band, etc. Doesn't that sound just great? Well, thank you so much for the review!  
  
Lost In Smiling Eyes- Hey! Yeah, I was so happy to see a review on this from you. It's nice to know that readers of my fics also check out my other ones. I think I'm going to have so much fun with this one. I just acquired some rather interesting information two days ago about "Duo," which is making my wheels turn, so to speak. I really hope you enjoyed this part. It'll get more interesting as we go along. Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
ShadeAngel- Hi! Thank you very much for giving me a review! I'm so glad you like it so far. It'll get more interesting. Beginnings to multi-parts for me are usual not as interesting until you get into it. Yeah, I didn't think a Ladies' Man would be in marching band either, and yet there is proof right in front of my eyes. Not right now, but you know what I mean. He's an interesting character, no doubt. American Pie? You have no idea how many associations I get for being in marching band. It's kind of funny to say "one time at band camp . " We tell our own stories though. I feel insulted sometimes that people would use that as a joke. And you guessed right, American Pie is of no relation to this fic, but marching band will be and stuff like that.  
  
Nanashi- A loyal reader? I feel so special! Hi! Thanks so much yet again for a review! I'm really happy that you think this is a keeper. I'm making it up as I go along, too, so don't mind that part. It's getting intriguing though. Duo's not a player? Whatever could that mean? My theory about him and not "Duo" is going to come up eventually. Sorry for the long wait! Thank goodness for mailing lists. I feel not so guilty now.  
  
SilverShinigami- Hey hun! How are you? Sorry I haven' emailed you in so long. I'm not in an emailing mood. I had to force myself to sit down and write my English teacher back after like five days of her email sitting in my Inbox. And did I rant? You bet I did! ^_^ You know how I enjoy doing that. In some ways, we're all strangely like Wufei. Maybe I'm just too tired. And I'm glad you know what I'm talking about. I'll work on POW, promise. And I'll work on this, too. Thanks for answering my poll on that one. I think everyone's answers helped in picking out instruments. Raining? Aww! Marching in the rain is fun until it starts to pour, and you're out there shivering. When you get in the school, it's like getting - let's not spoil that. I'm sure most can guess though! And yeah, it sounded like a load of fun. Good luck with band and volleyball! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
LB- Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate the support. This will get better as we go along like POW. I pretty much think I was on drugs (figuratively) for the beginning part of that fic. I guess I read it a few too many times. No serious marching bands? *Gasps* That would be really weird for me. Sorry for such a long wait.  
  
Diane- Ooh, another transferred reader! It's great to get a review from you, so thank you very much! And the Duo being trombone player part was purely because of real-life "Duo." It makes it more funny that way. Our low brass has interesting traditions and so forth. Hot trumpet players? Sounds interesting especially since I would be in that section. I just saw Heero as a trumpeter for some reason. Maybe it's the reason I started to play trumpet. *Shrugs* You never know! I'll definitely work on POW. Don't worry!  
  
Loz- Hey! And that "hey" was partly for greeting and partly for the mini- mace-sama. Not a very nice thing to do but I probably did deserve it. I'll continue to diligently work on POW, not to worry! I'm sorry for such a long wait on both of them. I didn't expect so much work along with everything else. I'm glad I don't have a job. I wouldn't be able to do it all! Thanks a lot for the review! I hope to talk to you soon again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm too tired to really talk, so here goes!  
  
Mailing List- As some of you know, I've started a mailing list of when I update. It's still up for grabs by anyone. I'll just need your email address and a name to call you by on the list! Anyone actually wants to be part of it, go right ahead.  
  
Another chapter is done! It's getting more interesting as we get more involved. People are still with me on this, right? Oh well! Looks like I'll be keeping this fic. I would really love a review, but of course, it's up to you! Ciao! 


	3. Luxury of Breaks

Note: Hey! I'm finally back after a week of being sick and a great contest yesterday. We kicked some major butt, so I was so ready to write about marching band. Until I started this I had no idea how many inside things we have at marching band. And the list grows with each day including weird names with even stranger origins. This chapter is longer than usual, so I hope no one minds! And I hope everyone enjoys this, too. I don't own Gundam Wing. Possible pairings are (brace yourselves) R+1 R+2 AND 1+2+1 (ultimately, thank god) 3+4+3, and 5 is still alone. Others may pop up, and Hell yeah there's going to be OOC showing up in this one. This has some Relena bashing in here right now just because I feel like it.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
And so the members of marching band dispersed with the speed of jackrabbits into their own little groups of friends with the final words of the band directors. It had certainly been a long morning of nonstop sweating. A couple of people also managed to pass out from all the stress heightened with the presence of the sun. Poking his head out from the air- conditioned van parked next to the practice field, parking lot, a freshman named Sam stretched out his sore limbs.  
  
"Time for lunch?" his voice was a bit fuzzy, and his speech was almost slurred. Blinking his bright green eyes, he sought out someone in the crowd to confirm it.  
  
"Yup! Are you feeling better, Sam?" another freshman girl with dark locks grinned at him broadly.  
  
The remnants of their conversation faded from Heero's mind. He could only replay Trowa's ridiculous suggestion and the "thoughtful" expression he had worn on his face. 'No one can forget a Barton smirk. Damn him. Damn all of them.' His chin lifted upward to the sun, beads of sweat pouring profusely from his forehead as he walked towards the high school.  
  
Duo watched him in keenly with a pair of bright purple eyes. 'So this is Relena's friend . . . ' He grinned and sauntered to the boy with cryptic intentions. And suddenly that devious look glinting in those eyes disappeared as he neared. His hand stretched forward and tapped Heero on the shoulder gently. Thrice. A dark head whipped around to glare at the assaulter, but when the sight of the intrusive trombone player met his gaze surprise lit his features.  
  
"Howdy!" the annoyingly cheeky grin split across the heart-shaped face. Overzealous waving made Heero roll his eyes.  
  
"Duo," he crisply greeted him with the typical "guy nod." A flock of giggling color guard girls burst through the distance between the two. Relena was nowhere to be seen, but surprisingly neither was too concerned. 'Bakas.'  
  
"Idiot color guard," Duo grumbled, giving Heero a half smile.  
  
The same grin twitched Heero's lips, "Relena's in guard," he pointed out, 'What am I doing? I already know he's using her; she's the one that needs to wake up, and she's not here to listen in.'  
  
Duo gave a good-natured shrug and smile, "Well she wasn't in that group of guard girls."  
  
Heero didn't even hear him over his own thoughts. It wasn't completely out of the blue, but certain unexpected. "Maybe she is stupid," the other blurted out, acting on his emotions, "to be being with you." It was a low insult, and Heero knew. He also knew that the trombone boy deserved it. All of a sudden the urge to escape became nearly uncontrollable.  
  
Pure surprise and hurt flashed in violet eyes, mouth opening in that speechless expression, but he quickly recovered. "Jeez," he murmured, eyes narrowing. "What did I ever do to you?" 'I don't even want to think about what he meant with that one,' he walked away slowly, focusing on the high school directly in front of him. 'Too late.'  
  
"He has feelings you know," a soft voice interjected, slicing sharply through the boy's thoughts.  
  
'Huh?' Heero turned around to face the blonde drum major, who stared back at him with unreadable, aquamarine eyes. "I know, Quatre," he sighed. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
A thoughtful look crossed his face, "What *do* you have against Duo?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
Heero began to continue walking in, and Quatre followed him. A flick of his dark blue eyes turned the blonde's head backward to see Relena awkwardly trying to pick up her flags. The drum major couldn't help but smile at her newness to band.  
  
"Relena!" he called out to the solo guard member in the middle of the parking lot, "You can leave them out here!"  
  
"Oh!" she laughed nervously, "I didn't realize . . . Thanks, Quatre."  
  
He grinned at her and waved off the mistake, squinting away from the shimmer of sun dancing off of the cloths. "Oh," he said quietly. "You're finally starting to like her?" eagerness shone in his eyes after it clicked in his brain.  
  
Heero's own pair widened, "No!" he denied quickly.  
  
After a careful examination of the Japanese youth, Quatre accepted his answer as the truth. He sighed in disappointment, "Then what is it?" he inquired expectantly.  
  
He shot the drum major a meaningful look before turning away. "Duo's a player. I don't want Relena to get hurt."  
  
"Oh . . . Now it makes sense," realized the other teenager. "You've always been overprotective of her," he stated as if it would be significant information to figure out a solution. 'But - Duo's not a player. He would never do that.'  
  
"Only because she's too careless. She never realizes that she could actually be at risk of being hurt."  
  
Quatre grinned with a light laugh, "Yeah . . . " he agreed. "Like that time she jumped out in front of that car when trying to stop her parents from leaving."  
  
Heero shook his head at her stupidity, "Or the time that she swallowed bug spray and made a face without calling poison control," he snorted.  
  
"Was sick for the next two days vomiting," the youth added sadly. "I know what you mean, Heero. Still that's no way to treat a guy you don't even know."  
  
"I know him perfectly fine. He's a - " the trumpet player argued childishly.  
  
"No," Quatre interrupted, treating him like a child, "you don't. But you should try to get to know him. Granted there probably be a lot of personality clashes, but I have a feeling that you'll get along just fine. Come on, Heero! This is band camp! Make new friends! Live it up!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Not saying that you don't work hard up there or all the other things you have to take care of, but this is not enjoyable for me or a lot of other people."  
  
"Are you having problems?" the Arabic turned sympathetic instantaneously.  
  
Heero sighed, "Yes, with the ineptitude of the other new people. And I said it wasn't enjoyable, not that it wasn't simple or easy." He slipped through the open doors of glass.  
  
Quatre laughed, "Oh yeah, this is you we're talking about here."  
  
"You guys are so slow!" a loud voice projected itself to the crowd, and a scowling Chinese man could be seen with chopsticks raised up in the air almost as if protesting their delay.  
  
Trowa just smiled at Quatre and rose to help him with his speaker that dangled from his grasp. A new addition to the circle of friends turned to look at the fashionably late marchers. Violet. Again Heero was surprised. Instead of the hostility he braced himself for, the other boy just gave him a friendly smile and waved him over to sit down.  
  
Mildly stunned Heero cut through the crowding students over to the table occupied by his circle of friends. 'Doesn't he care about what happened a few minutes ago? He sure acted like he did. What does he want? There has to be a motive behind his actions . . . ' As his mind ran through circumstances after circumstances he still couldn't come up with a plausible explanation. It didn't make sense.  
  
"Hey," Duo grinned at him. It didn't look forced and neither did his friendly attitude; it was genuine. "Did you bring lunch?"  
  
The trumpeter nodded while removing his black drill binder and setting down the glinting, silver instrument. He headed toward the band room only to have that pesky braided one follow him. It was like nothing happened. They walked in silence until one chose to break it. Not surprisingly it was Duo that had taken the first initiative, "Tough day," he let out a heavy breath. "Did you get burned?"  
  
"A little," maybe it wasn't so hard to try being nice as Quatre had suggested. "Did you?" The American laughed, letting his reddened arms speak for themselves. "Hell yeah! After we come back, you want some Saran wrap?"  
  
Heero turned to look at him strangely. He was rewarded with another chuckle and grin, "Saran wrap?"  
  
"Yeah," he blinked innocently. "I read on the Internet that it's like SPF 300, so I thought I should try it out."  
  
He smirked slightly, "One of two things can happen . . . " he left the statement open-ended for effect but only momentarily. "Either it'll work perfectly or you'll get third degree burns."  
  
"So you're smart, huh?" Duo commented with a breath of admiring respect. Of course the guy looked intelligent enough without saying a word. "I just hope it ain't the latter."  
  
By the end of that phrase both realized they were back in the lobby, and everything had just passed by like a blur. The braided boy took one look at Heero's lunch before he scrunched his face in disapproval.  
  
"Damn! That's all you're having? What are you anorexic?" he stared expectantly for a response to his joking remark.  
  
The other stared down at his lunch as if to double check what he brought. Neatly packed in the blue box was a twelve-inch sub sandwich, a bag of chips, some water, and an apple. It seemed perfectly fine to him. "And what are you? A binge-eater?" he shot back with perfect delivery. Staring back at the sumptuous display of the trombone player's meal, he slowly spoke again, "Never mind."  
  
"Ha, ha, Yuy," Duo replied dryly. "For your information I always bring extra for people who want more food."  
  
"No one asked for more information," Heero attempted to ignore the nuisance, but found it far too tempting not to. He sneaked a peek out of the corner of his eyes. Just the look at the cheery student made him realize that his mood had lifted a little. 'You'll get along fine,' he replayed Quatre's words. 'He's probably right on this one as usual.'  
  
Heero caught sight of a flash of dark gold hair. 'Relena. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on both of them,' he decided.  
  
"You know that girl never listens anyway," Trowa murmured softly for Heero's ears alone. "Why bother? Are just looking for something to occupy your time?"  
  
"No." 'But maybe Trowa is also right. Let her make her own mistakes.' The only other available option was to ask her out, and to be perfectly honest Heero found her annoyingly persistent about everything. Then there was the uncertainty that she would say yes at all.  
  
He found a piece of clear, red plastic waving back and forth in front of his eyes. "Earth to Heero."  
  
'Huh?' Impatiently, the "flag" was snatched from the air with one fluid motion. Upon closer examination he concluded it to be a piece of red Saran wrap that now laid crumpled in his grip. 'Oh yeah . . . '  
  
"Well?" hopeful eyes stared directly into Prussian blue. "Can I wrap you up? It's a very "scientifical" experiment after all."  
  
Before his tongue could maneuver itself to formulate a verbal response, he started to see red everywhere around him. Within seconds red- ish purple eyes beamed triumphantly at Heero. A flash of light could be both seen and heard. The image it captured was priceless. A perfect moment of fluster, confusion, and surprise fused together to form an adorably lost Heero with his head encased in a layer of Saran wrap and a grinning Duo holding bunny ears immaturely behind the other boy's head, arm slung across his shoulders.  
  
"Now that is going on the wall," Mama Stevenson announced, strutting away with her camera.  
  
Dark eyes narrowed to slits, "The wall?" 'What the Hell is that?'  
  
Quatre's eyes were fixated in the "aww" look. Trowa shot a bemused expression in his direction. Wufei smirked while trying not to burst out laughing. Duo - just grinned. "The wall," they all replied simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, Wuffles here's been on there many, many times," he sighed at fond memories. Wufei getting whacked by a timpani stick, getting pied in the face, and even one of a real smile lighting up his face.  
  
"What about you, Maxwell?!" he shot back furiously.  
  
"There'll be time for camp stories later," Quatre cut into the conversation. "Break's over."  
  
"Nuh uh!" Duo shook his head in denial. "That could *not* have been 45 minutes!"  
  
"We're on Niemiec time anyway," Heero pointed out as the group headed towards the band room. At least they would be inside for a while. Suddenly realizing the plastic still sticking on his forehead, he peeled the red off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voila! This chapter is all done now. ^_^ I really hope everyone like this chapter because I thought it was fun typing it all. I couldn't stop laughing when I started to remember all the stupid stuff we pulled in mb. This is one kick-ass activity, guys. Guess it's one of those things that you had to be there for. We did sooo good yesterday! Niemiec (yeah that's my real director's name -_-;;) was giddy with us. We got a frickin' 73! I love that number! And it was districts, so Regionals, here we come! The bad thing is that I missed homecoming because I had no money and I was in my band clothes and kind of sweaty. I felt so isolated with all those people in formal attire passing me by. Saran wrap thing did actually happen during band camp courtesy of "Duo." And we do have pictures of people with Saran wrapped heads on our bulletin board.  
  
Mailing list- I doubt it, but if anyone would like to get updates just tell me via email, review, or whatever. The reason I doubt it is because this is pretty new and less popular than POW. This is also why I don't do polls here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Replies to Reviews  
  
Eliza Blaine - Hey girl! How are you? I hope you're doing as good as I am. Well actually better than I am because I'm tired from all this typing and lack of sleep. I hope none of them see it, too, unless I trust them. Maybe they can help me co-write! Lol. Wouldn't that be something? It would end up even more screwed up than it is right now. Not that I'm saying anything is wrong with them per say . . . but we're crazy when all together. Homecoming week was last week, and it could have been a lot more enjoyable if I was actually there half the time. Ahh well . . . Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes - Hello, hello! How have you been? Great I hope. The guard girls are pissing us band people off right now. Kelly started a thing where they're supposably above us band losers, so they shouldn't talk to us at all. Isn't that screwed up? And they do carelessly whack us with their equipment and not care at all about it. I'm glad you're assured it's going to be 1+2+1 because it definitely will. I feel the same way about the people. Relena's okay, but every time I run across a 1+R I see red (like Heero!) and start to not like her as much. I bash her character now, but that may change later. I want to show everyone what can happen to you during marching band, and I don't mean in a bad way. The emotions can get overwhelming. And I know people that have cried more than once over it whether it was tears of sadness or tears of joy. It's more than what you would expect, and you bet your ass Heero's going to start giving a damn about it! Thanks so much for the review as always! It's always great to hear from you guys.  
  
Gpliot04- Hi! Ooh, a new reader! I like! Lol, I'm okay. First off, thank you very, very much for giving me a review. I hope you like where this is going. Quatre is here, and he's a drum major! I think it's a wonderful job for him because it seems to fit, and I can see it pretty well. Band camp . . . That was like three months ago, but I can still remember it. The military march-off was painful. I got sunscreen in my eye at the time, so it stung really bad, and I could barely see. It was no wonder that I got out, huh? It's not that you would care about any of this stuff, but I like to share band camp stories. There are just way too many.  
  
TasukiNoBaka- Hey! How are you? Great I'm hoping. I'm kind of tired personally right now. I'm going to try to get this out before I go to bed. It's almost midnight, so . . . I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. I'm having a blast with it, which is kind of unusual. I mean I do have fun, but this is unbelievable because I'm reliving all these awesome memories. It's great to get feedback, too. Seeing as to what this is about, it's going to get long. For once I can predict that before I even started on the first sentence. So be warned! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
LB- Hey! I hope you're still here! Hell, I hope you're all still here. I know all the trouble I've been having with updates, but I really am trying. It's hard to juggle it all with the stress in my life. I'm having a "situation" right now involving serious family matters, and sometimes it's hard not to just break down and stop caring about everything. That would be bad. After all the world doesn't wait on anyone's problems, ne? I need support, and it's just not really there. I guess that's the reason I've been so emotional lately and the week of being sick. I've rambled off again. Anyway! Marching bands are really interesting to watch. Every vid- tech session I just love to watch our show. It's so amazing when everyone is doing the same thing at the same time at the right place. A world without marching band would most certainly be different. I wouldn't have as many friends as I do now. I mean sure we may not be super close, but we go through so much together, and we share a bond even with people from other marching bands. I really want to do this fic right because this combing two of my greatest passions. Thanks a million for the review!  
  
Lora-Helen- Hey, hun! How are you? I hope you're doing great. Right now I'm tired, and it's late the next day. I still manage to push off my writing assessment, too. I have a big speech to give about the book I read tomorrow, which will last ten minutes. Speaking of which, I should prepare for it, huh? Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! You people make my day. ^_^ Relena with a rifle is kind of scary, isn't it? I can understand how you would like POW better though! I mean this fic is relatively new in comparison with a lot less chapters. I can't decide between the two, but both are going great. It's kind of difficult switching off after I really get into the plot, but I get sick of it sometimes, so I push off writing it even longer. Marching band practice is tomorrow, and Regionals is - two Saturdays away. I can't believe marching band is almost over!!! I also have a band concert this Thursday that I have to perform twice at. I don't mind though. After all we get to show off our mad skills. ^_^  
  
Jux- Hi! Another new . . . name (can't exactly say face)! And you seem to really know what you're talking about, too. Thank you so much for all the comments in this wonderful review! My band background - oi, don't get me started on it because I may never stop. It is a rather unusual setting though. I'm such a sucker for falling in love stories, too. If they're well writing, my mind is just gone for the next hour or so. I'm glad you like where this is going although it's hard with only two (now three) chapters going though. I mean I'm sure people get the basic gist of it, which is turning out to be strange enough. Band camp does weird things to the mind. I can remember the first time the idea struck me, too. Just that there's going to more than just romance in here. Right now I'm really into the characters, but it's going to get very involved with marching band itself that include the bus rides, weird jokes, strange routines, interesting nick names, the strangest couples, the emotional part, the frustrating moments, and everything else. It's not all fun and games obviously because people work our butts off. And it's going to start to change people. Thanks again! And I do hope to run into you again someday.  
  
Lady Dragon- Oh the horror! I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see because I'm still working this whole thing out. I do have some ideas going in my head though, which I'll reveal in a semi-enigmatic way. There are some - secrets . . . I don't know how else to put it. Oh my God! 60 freshman??? Well actually I'm a freshman but this is my sophomore marching year. They let subbies in, so we have an advantage over them. That's got to be hard to deal with. In my head are about 30 Kenny's and 30 Sarah's from my band. They have got to be the worse marchers I have ever seen. I mean it's no offense to Kenny because he's nice and everything. He's just a little slow most of the time. It's kind of frustrating to deal with though. He used to step on the ands instead of the actual number. I can go on about it, but I won't. We have a pretty small band here because it's not mandatory for concert band people. I really like that about our school's band programs because no one feels forced to do something. I'm sure a lot of people don't want to be going seven hours and a half and over each week. That's not counting football games, extra things, or contests. We did beat a huge band on Saturday. They have 27 trumpets and we have - seven. That's hilarious to think about. I would be feeling sorry for Wufei's section because he'll be dictating many, many push-ups. ^_^; Thanks so much for the awesome review!  
  
Rings of Saturn- Hi! I'm so sorry everyone had to wait this ridiculously long for the next chapter. I wouldn't say they were after her exactly, but some friendly competition is always healthy. ^_~ It'll be interesting to write about. Being a charming person is just who Duo naturally is, while Heero is trying to protect a friend from Duo's player ways. The confusion will definitely amuse me for a while. I hope you enjoy this fic! And thank you so much for the fabulous review.  
  
Diane- Hey! How are you today? Great I hope. I'm tired as usual after a long day at school. During marching band season it's like we literally live out of there. I have a concert in two days! Whoo hoo! Time to show off mad skills. ^_^ Merci beau coup for the review and all those wonderfully detailed comments! Speaking of trombone players this guard girl really scared me today. She was like are the person that Drew (trombone)likes? I'm like O.O What??? It was hilarious though! She was trying to figure out who he liked and everything, which I highly doubt it would be me. She was like oh don't freak out, it's probably not you. I'm like oh thank goddess. That scared the crap out of me. He stepped on a nail today, too. I feel so bad for him! It must have really hurt. Anyway I'm getting off track. It would be so nice to be a trumpet player at your school! Yeah, hot guys! Trowa is very observant. Je suis d'accord! And we all know how much complaining Wufei likes to do! It's all gravy on marching band planet. I hope I'll hear from you again soon!  
  
Nanashi- Hi! Thank you so much for giving me a review! Wufei's personality, lol, I just have to laugh at him in fics. I mean I realize it's not actually insane in the series, but the fan fiction Wufei is so much fun! It's great to provoke his attacks, and that scowl is too precious. I don't know what it is about the boys, but I luv them all! Heero's not exactly jealous because, come on it's Relena! Lol I'm just kidding. On some level, yeah, he's jealous. I mean I know I've gotten little shots of envy when guys I know well like other girls and not me just because it's not me. I mean I don't really like them or anything, but you get the picture. And that's not a good thing, is it? And Heero's known Relena for a long, long time. He is also concerned about her emotions, you know. He's never really thought about liking her though. She's just more of a really good childhood friend. My cat is so cute right now all curled up on my bed . . . ^_^  
  
Kristy- Ewww! Yeah I completely agree with how wrong that seems. I mean it's not exactly disgusting to me, but it sure as Hell doesn't seem right at all. Neither couple (R+1/2) fits together well with each other, and it's just a disaster waiting to happen. Trust in the power of 1+2+1! Thank you so much for the feedback! I hope I'll hear from you again even as it's been so long since the last update.  
  
Loz- Hi! How are you? Great I hope. It's been a rough month or so for me, and I so apologize for the ridiculous wait. I'm really trying my best, but it seems like even that isn't good enough. With marching band season concluding (most likely) with Regionals and the frenzy of preparation, it only adds on the load of homework, school, social life, family issues, and everything in between. I know it's probably no excuse or at least a really bad one, but it's about all I can say for myself. I'm still trying to figure out how to balance it all and still get sleep. Thank you so much for reviewing though! It's always great to hear from you guys. I know about the pairings, but it'll all work out eventually. ^_~ You'll see! 


	4. Insanity and Boredom

Note: Wow, I actually updated this fic ^_^;; For now I want people to know that POW is kind of more of a priority, and I should never juggle fics like this. I might without posting one, but you know. This is just a fun fic, and it should be a nice reward for finishing POW. I don't know how long it's going to be, so that just might be a problem. Actually the trap and all should really work things out romantically *hint, hint* Anyway, it's been so long since I've written this. Mainly it's because I was forced to start fresh on this chapter 3 different times. I lost the first one stupidly, the second one got deleted in China because I forgot to email it to myself when my dad's laptop was here. So it really didn't take very long to come up with this, but I'm so sorry. It's ridiculous, I know. And also I had finals last week, so I was busy cramming biology, music terms, French, Law, English vocab, and stuff down my throat and push it up my brain. Enough complaining that no one listens to! I don't own Gundam Wing. The pairings are ultimately 1+2+1 and 3+4+3. Not sure about Wufei. For some odd moments just some R+1, R+2. Yeah, it's really weird, but I think it'll work out in the end. Shounen ai shall prevail ^_^ I'm thinking of making this a long one, so don't bother if you think it's boring ^_^;; I would love a review, but you know, it's up to you. Enjoy!  
  
A long string of tumultuous sound spiraled to an incredible crescendo, curling around the atmosphere, as they winded their way to the band room. Curious to Heero the other students' expressions ranged from faint smiles to broad grins. He didn't understand why everyone seemed so taken by marching band though it was carefully disguised through rather loud complaints. For a moment soft violet landed on him, beaming, smiling knowingly at the newcomer. Heero's eyes blinked back completely neutral even as the maniacal grin stretched across his heart-shaped face softened.  
  
'Damn you and your looks,' he cursed to himself with less ardor this time. Locked gazes broke apart after Duo mouthed a mysterious "you'll see." In his mind those dark brows were drawn downward as he frowned, but he settled for the same level stare he had subjected the American to before.  
  
"Hey!" Duo smiled charmingly at a youthful freshman girl hurrying past to say hi to the group congregated against the walls.  
  
Her blue-green eyes shimmered as they landed on the senior. "Hey!" She grinned back and waved with sheer confidence, gazing flicking away as she walked away towards her friends.  
  
Wufei's eye brows shot straight up, and the group was mildly surprised and amused at the unexpected reaction. "Never met a freshman with so much guts . . ." he murmured with a smirk.  
  
No one argued. And the group parted ways.  
  
Heero waited for some kind of predatory glint to flare in large, amethyst pools. But he was surprised and disappointed when he only saw friendly interest and slight admiration in the fraction of a second Duo looked back at the girl. It wasn't how he would picture the notorious Ladies' Man of the large high school . . . but surely he wasn't all that he seemed, 'Still, that's no way to treat a guy you don't even know,' Quatre's regretful words rang in his mind. The trombone player hadn't done anything wrong yet, so why was he passing such harsh judgment on someone he's barely known for a day?  
  
On first look they were polar opposites. He felt a twinge - envy perhaps - every time he laid eyes on the braided boy. Able to be as good friends with his best friends as Heero was . . . His looks, his charms, his friendliness, ability to make friends, his humor, intelligence - he drew people so naturally. Out of the 4,000 some students attending his high school, he knew everyone except the new freshman coming in this year.  
  
As the Japanese youth began to warm-up on chromatic scales, staring directly at the black paint slapped on the metal stands he was lost in his thoughts. Duo - just confused him. Even if Quatre was right - he was making judgments on someone he didn't know, wrong assumptions to be precise, they didn't fit together. He's too . . . And she isn't . . . Somehow the picture looked so wrong.  
  
By the time his mind processed those he was finished with chromatic and moved on to all 24 major and minor scales, easily climbing up and down two octaves each. Eyes remained blank still, but with his reserved demeanor no one could tell the difference. 'Wufei is even friends with him . . . good friends.' It's been this way for so long, but Heero never ran into the boy until now. The schedule and Heero's lack of interest in "hanging out outside of school" didn't allow it.  
  
'And Trowa and Quatre - they wouldn't be best friends with Duo unless he's a genuinely good person.' The harsh words he glaringly spat out at Duo before lunch seemed so childish now. Duo didn't even mention it or reveal any hint of animosity towards him. Abruptly the A flat died from his tongue, and he found himself walking towards the low brass section.  
  
The senior instantaneously spotted him and brightened, meeting him halfway in front of the doors of the band room.  
  
"Hey, Heero," he grinned. 'He's voluntarily speaking to me? Wow . . . I'm honored.'  
  
"Duo," he greeted in turn and quickly got to the point. "I'm sorry for what I said before lunch. I don't even know you, and I'm already passing judgments," he finished monotonously.  
  
The smile broadened as the other had spoken, "Nah, it's okay. I don't know you either, but I'd like to . . ." he smirked slightly. "And I know why you said it, too." He held his breath a little, as if threatening to pass out without an answer, 'I wonder how he'll react.'  
  
Mild surprise widened the edges of sapphire and jumped back to a dim neutral. "I'm sorry," he murmured quickly, glancing longingly at the seat his trumpet occupied.  
  
"Heero," Duo called the Japanese youth back to the current conversation. His hand slipped from his sides in offering, "Friends?" he smiled hopefully. 'Say yes. Say yes.'  
  
Glancing up after staring at the hand with curiosity, he smirked. "Friends," he affirmed, confidently slipping his palm to met Duo's.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" a girl's shriek pierced the air as she scurried across the floor screaming and giggling, face righteously crimson.  
  
"Mary!" matching her agility, a boy tailed after her, both zooming in between Heero and Duo. "Give it back!"  
  
Half laughing, she choked out, "No!" before tripping over the leg of a stand and falling down the wide steps of the band room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tate was nearly knocked out of her seat with a solid thud of Mary's tumble, blonde locks spilling loose from an uncompleted French braid.  
  
Her hands fumbled forward in an attempt to catch her piccolo, but it crashed on to the tile. Tate cringed and squeezed her eyes shut at the clang and gingerly retrieved the instrument. Meanwhile the heated chase continued with Jake gaining on the brunette and tackling her on carpet.  
  
"Give. It. Back!"  
  
They struggled against each other for a while, and Duo shot an amused glance at Heero, half-watching the spectacle. Wide Prussian blue stared back in surprise as if wanting to ask a question.  
  
Duo grinned and shrugged, "Well, there you go. Woodwinds are psycho."  
  
The Japanese youth smirked at the joke and the upcoming confrontation.  
  
"Excuse me???" The episode with Jake was over long enough for her to catch Duo's matter-of-fact remark. She mockingly pushed the American back forcefully with accusation shining in large brown eyes. "Woodwinds are what?"  
  
"Psycho," Heero supplied impassively. Dark hair whipping behind her, she turned to face him. "And I'm sure you two wouldn't be the right representation to disprove that."  
  
"Wow," dark eyes widened, "Heero Yuy just made a joke!" she beamed at him. "And to defend Duo, too!" Her mouth remained open to speak when an unexpected jerk broke her train of thought.  
  
"Yoink!" Jake grabbed for the candy bar resting in her grip. Cackling he ran for the locker room with Mary chasing after him.  
  
Glittering amethyst trailed after the pair in amusement, "She wants him," he laughed affectionately. His gaze rested at Heero's closed up expression concerned. 'What's wrong now?'  
  
"Niemiec is here," he commented quietly and made his way to his seat.  
  
* * *  
  
Four hours later . . .  
  
It was coming down to the final hours of the grueling day. After warming up with the band, they had scattered into their own respective sections and headed off to different areas of the building. One hour of sectionals, regrouping as a whole for another, then headed back out to the heat of early August.  
  
In the morning there had been a slight chill lacing the air and breeze, but the weather had completely changed from the stormy outlook. The sun emerged through fluffs of gray, slowly heating the dark blacktop of the parking lot. In heat-stroke weather the group hopped down to do push- ups with grimaces.  
  
Quatre squinted at the block formation underneath his cap, waiting for them to get back up. His arms ached from conducting, and sweat formed an adhesive sticking his clothes to his skin. 'Sunglasses were definitely a good idea,' he mused silently.  
  
"8, 14, 29, 7, 45, 34 . . ." Niemiec called out, checking his copy of the drill, and slowly arms raised.  
  
Sighing Quatre and Chloe exchanged glances and hopped off the drum major scaffolds, armed with cans of spray paint. Shaking his bottle vigorously, he ran out to meet the demand. The first sophomore step back a little from his drill spot and watched intently at the bright orange circle and the number 10 being formed. As soon as the job was complete, he dropped his drill binder down on the paint, stepped on it, and dug his heels onto the binder. Then he lifted up the blue plastic, soft from the heat, and examined his handy work. Chips of dry spray paint attached themselves on the cover, and he grinned, showing his friends silently.  
  
When Chloe reached Duo he smiled at her and held his drill binder out in familiar request. Smirking, she checked behind her to see if the directors were watching and quickly drew a smiley face on the black surface. Then busied herself to paint his actual spot. The paint ran as a result of gravity, making it seem like the bright orange face was crying and smiling at the same time.  
  
"All right, guys," Niemiec's voice shot through the speakers placed at either end of the "backfield" of the parking lot, "Reset to 9, and let's run through it!"  
  
The low brass scrambled back a set in record time, steeling back into attention. Duo gave a pointed look at the last member of the section that arrived, meaning the baritone would make it up with push-ups. "Five, Morgan," he said quietly.  
  
"5, 6, 7, 8," Quatre shouted, conducting four counts of prep and going into the set.  
  
Aquamarine eyes continually glanced down at the metronome propped up on the heavy, black metal. It was a familiar routine, but even familiarities need refreshing. The sun beat down on the group with relentless effort, and he certainly felt the effects wearing on him. Resisting the urge to swipe fresh sweat from his brow, he pressed on, wanting to fast forward to later in the season, when people finally understood what it was about. 'No time like the present,' he reminded himself, 'so live it up.'  
  
A couple more resets until the directors were satisfied, and the group was dismissed for an extra-long break. It was the first day of band camp, easier than the others, but he was sure most new members had no idea what to expect. Heero didn't, and the way he looked sure as Hell was proof. Quatre grinned as he walked towards his friends.  
  
"Hey, Quat," Duo smiled up at him, squinting.  
  
The braided boy was lazily lounging across the floor. Careful to avoid hot spots, he managed to pick a stretch of shade able to accommodate his lanky frame. Everyone was worn down by the long day, but after the break there was less than two hours to go. It was a cheery thought, but an even cheerier one was happening.  
  
Duo scrambled up, eyes glittering, and shot straight for the van parked by the students. He looked back momentarily at the exhausted group and heaved a sigh. Lightly sprinting back, he grabbed Heero and Wufei by the arm and dragged them with him to get ice cream. Quatre and Trowa, as he knew they would, picked themselves up from the concrete to follow.  
  
He could feel the cool temperatures by the tubs of chocolate and vanilla ice cream and cut straight to the front of the line with Heero and Wufei still in tow. Then promptly released his grip and gingerly swiping a cone of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Duo!" Mama Stevens whacked his obtrusive hand away from her work, glaring sternly at the braided boy. "Give that back, and wait in line like everyone else."  
  
She laughed, however, as he pouted pathetically, "Aww! Please? Senior privileges," he reminded hopefully. Training ridiculously large purple eyes on the marching band mom, his tongue wandered to lick the ice cream, challenging her to take it back now.  
  
Fine, brown eyebrows shot up, and she gave him a grin, muzzling his hair just a bit, "Alright, alright," she sighed and relented. "I don't think I want that back anymore."  
  
He smiled a smile that was neither triumphant or smug, and once again Heero found himself surprised by Duo. 'Why is he always so goddamn happy?' he wondered wryly as the violet-eyed wonder strode over to them. He beamed and held out two cones of chocolate ice cream for Wufei and Heero. They accepted the cones silently.  
  
"You're welcome," he mocked them playfully, hmphing a little and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"And we're thankful," Wufei mumbled through bites of ice cream grudgingly.  
  
"I can't believe they say we can't have dairy or soda and then just fork it over to us anyway," Duo remarked, licking off chocolate as he spoke.  
  
"Dishonorable liars," Wufei agreed.  
  
"There's less than two hours left in the day," Heero shrugged. The ice cream put everyone is a far better mood.  
  
The American leaned over and grabbed a large, navy blue water bottle, "I'm assuming this is yours, Heero," he warned. Heero nodded a fraction of a second before the boy popped open the cap and took a long swig of the still cool water. "Thanks," he grinned without shame. "Tasted a little bit of Gatorade in there," he commented. "You could be a very successful band geek!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes with a sigh, while the could-be band geek raised his eyebrow. All of them feel into silence to just relax for the next ten minutes of break. Duo leaned against Heero, sagged is more like it, and released a soft sigh, wanting to fall asleep. The Japanese boy didn't protest or even acknowledge the contact, sitting impassively, staring at nothing.  
  
"Duo," he murmured a little later.  
  
"Mmm . . ." he protested, but blinked open his eyes, "Whaaat?"  
  
"Don't want to be late again, do you?" he smirked even as Duo glared mildly.  
  
"I won't," he insisted and got up, staggeringly slightly over to his trombone. "Four more days," he muttered to himself repeatedly. "Four more days. I could be worse, Maxwell." 'At least I'll see Heero around a lot.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I didn't think that would end for a while ^_^;; If it really sounded like everything was tired at the last part, it's because I'm really tired right now. At least there is good reason for the scene . . . Day one of band camp is about to be over. I didn't think I would survive either times going through it, but here I am. Of course it wasn't as "smooth" for me as it was for these boys, but there are still four more days left. I don't think I'll write all of them out like this, no way. If you think about it, it's a really, really boring and hot process. But I will have interesting events in here. I hope you liked it! I know it was an incredibly long wait, and probably people aren't very interested in it anymore, but POW is going to be slightly more important. Reviews are cool and nice to get ^_^ Speaking of which . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews  
  
FoxFire- Hi! How are you? I'm kind of not fully awake, but I think I should get at least started on these . . . Band camp was awesome - if you really, really think hard about it and decide it was for the better that it happened because it would have been Hell trying to learn all of that drill during school and still try to remember it for the rest of the season, and now you have a lot of stories to remember and annoy non-marching band people with . . . *Deep breath* That was just a grammatical train wreck, ne? ^_^;; There's a whole bunch of green squiggles in this reply now. Other than that I'm so glad that finals are over! In fact it's the weekend now, and I'm still only on my first reply, but that's okay. Relena - I kind of promised myself that I won't bash her in this fic or at least only tiny bits. I mean Heero's been friends for her for like a really long time, as have the other guys. Duo just got to know her, so that's different. And dammit, Heero needs to stop making assumptions based on very limited information. Can't wait to write them as friends! ^_^ Thank you very much for reviewing as always!  
  
Jux- Hi! How are you? Good I hope. I just survived the first week of second semester with two two-hour delays, so I'm quite happy ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing my fic with all those wonderful comments. I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait, but POW has been keeping me too busy along with school and everything. It's just been hectic. I know what you mean about bad fan fiction. I've read more than my share of it. Sometimes it's just so ridiculous and stupid you wonder how the author can live down the shame. Drama sounds like it would be a lot of fun . . . then again I have no talent in such matters (maybe pulling the curtains?), and band keeps me busy. Speaking of which - I have a pep band game tomorrow ^_^  
  
Jazzy- I feel so, so bad for letting this hang out there for such a long time, but it's not the top priority right now. I just wish I had more time, so I could update each fic every ten days. In summer that gives enough time to write and answer reviews, add notes, and everything for POW and TLM. I think sometimes that I need a little inspiration to get me going. Thank you so much for your review, though! You guys are such a big help ^_^ The red saran-wrap thing actually happened this year. It was interesting when I finally figured out why people were using it.  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes- Hola, chica! How are you? I'm doing pretty good right now. Actually that's not entirely true - ever since I found out we could still change classes I've been vacillating between dropping one of my geography classes. Today was the last day, and my schedule remains un- tampered with *sigh* Thanks a lot for the great review as always! We're playing James Bond in band, and the student teacher guy is conducting it. I swear to Goddess . . . he's so annoying. He's got this whole bumbling idiot thing going when he doesn't know how to deal with us (mainly Jeremy). And he screws us up with his too subtle conducting and weird methods. Eight notes in common time are counted as "and" NOT "a." And he made me play alone in front of everyone this one rhythm on Wednesday because he guess I had it down or something . . .? I don't know. My heart was racing after one measure, but at least I didn't screw it up ^_^;; Wow, there goes my rambling. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Lokogato- Hey, hey! How are you? Good I'm hoping. You always seem so hyper in your reviews ^_^ which I really, really, really appreciate, by the way! Thankfully, I'm not stopping either of the fics any time soon, but I might just decide to take a break from POW and return later on. Have you noticed that POW actually has no real direction? I mean yeah the trap, but there are so many obstacles you wonder when it's actually going to end. Maybe I should just make both of these ongoing . . . I want to get these people through their senior years, and it seems to be less awkward if POW is ongoing.  
  
Nanashi- Hi! Wow, you know what that just reminded me of? I need to finish the rest of your fic! I haven't been reading much lately on the computer or just doing anything really other than talk to people and stuff. Niemiec told us not too long ago that some people in my band are going to be in Wind Ensemble next year . . . I would die with happiness if they put me in there. Oh my God, that just opens up a lot of hope, and I'm damn sure Sarah is going to make it. They really, really like her, and you know how band directors are about the most biased people in the world . . . I'd be really happy for her because she really does deserve it, AND she's my friend ^_________^ But we're not doing so hot right now. The rhythms in James Bond, just as I had predicted, are killing us. It's actually killing us, and the concert is on February 8th . . . not so far away. Thank you so much for the great review though!  
  
Dark Peppermint- *hangs head in shame* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months and months . . . But thank you very, very much for writing a review with boosting comments ^_^ I'll get into plenty of band camp stories not so far away, and I'll elaborate on Wufei smiling and getting pied and everything.  
  
Death's Daughter- Hi! Wow, it kind of looks like your review got cut after the . That happened to me once when I forgot that it won't work on either your bio or review replies, but thank you very much for giving me one! I love reviews. And the sunburn thing, ugh, I hardly ever burn, but I definitely did in band camp. That's when I learned that sunscreen is a really good idea until it starts to run in your eyes during the march-off . . . The pain kind of distracted me, so I got called out ^_^;; English homework sucks. I hate doing it. Right now we're reading Alas, Babylon, and we have to journal for about a page and a half after every chapter -_- ;;  
  
Silvershinigami- Wah! *Glomps* Hey, hey! It's always great to get a review from you, and hopefully I'll be able to return the favors very soon (get working!) ^_^;;; Thank you so much! Yeah, we don't exactly call it the wall, but there's a section of the band bulletin board that is plastered with some great pictures. A lot of people have saran wrapped heads, actually . . . Other than that it has seating for all the bands, news, pep band roster, and whatever else. Now that marching band is over, there are pictures of the winter guard. We saw them perform twice! It was really cool. Oh, believe me, we're very, very into duct tape. In fact during pep band the drumline guys especially brought in huge rolls and tape each other. They have numbers taped on the back of their shirts, something about HSE Jousting Team *cracks up* and the shoes are completely silver, pants are taped to shirts/shoes. Eventually Alano made them take it off because we didn't look "professional." But if you think about it, we're decked out in huge, polo shirt with broad, vertical, red, white, and blue stripes and a collar that has horizontal stripes in the same color. We were kind of scared in the beginning, but they really don't look that bad. I mean other than the fact that the front ends are shorter by and inch than the back. It's actually separated like that. And like three years back someone duct taped Brett at the lock-in. Maybe I should save some of these things for email?  
  
LB- Hi! Thank you very much for the review! And yes, we actually did that. It was all "Duo" though. I didn't get what was going on until the end of the day just about. It actually worked, and people would wrap their legs and stick pieces of ice down there. I think "Duo" wrapped some of his trombone, too. Actually just on Wednesday, he jabbed me really hard on my back three times for no particular reason. I mean he was behind me, and I didn't notice. Plus, he hasn't bothered me in like a whole year! Marching band is a lot of fun, but you're right, it's a lot of work, too. The only consolation I guess is that you're suffering with 100 or so of your closest friends ^_^  
  
Aaliyah-Charity- Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^ And I'm not exactly cruel to freshman . . . after all I AM a freshman. My first year was in 8th grade though, so I knew what I was doing more so than the new people in the beginning. I mean come on; you're new to marching band, so most likely you're going to really mess up first year. And this year some new members were just amazing bad and remained so throughout the season. They try though; they really do try, and that's great. I mean I don't blame them because they give the effort, but some people didn't. Upperclassmen were never mean to me, and it was like that kind of thing didn't matter my first year. I saw just a few people this year that just didn't like freshman period, but for the most part we just have fun together. But there were some really, really awesome freshman marchers that were there for the first time and some people from other classes. Sometimes it comes naturally, but we're all there to learn.  
  
Rocky- Hi! First off, thank you very much for giving me a review! Writing this brought back a whole bunch of memories, too. Yeah, it's definitely not duct tape, but it helped a lot of people not get sunburned. We make up for the lack in pep band (like in SilverShinigami's reply) ^_^ And yeah, it sucked that we didn't get to go anywhere else for band camp. I mean it would have been so fun to go to a college or something to practice, but it was really nice being able to go home everyday, go to sleep in your own bed with a lot more freedom. Plus, you're not completely screwed if you forgot something ^_^;; We live at school anyway, so what's the problem with another 50 hours? Actually we kind of had this thing with sandwich stickers and corn shucking/porn watching. It's a long but funny story that is over-told.  
  
Glitterynile- Hola! How are you? I'm hyper and happy, so that's good, right? I know it's been a while, and you're probably not even here to read it, but here goes anyway. Ooh, I'm a second year marcher, too! I love marching band . . . I have a really good friend that moved to NC this year. She was in marching band 8th grade year, too, and she marched flute. Then she got into trumpet somehow (and is actually better than her little sister), and she said that's what she would march next year. We all missed her though.  
  
Katrina- Wow . . . What you did sounds really, really cool. I would have loved to travel across the US with those wonderful people over the summer and have competitions. We're going to Southern California to perform at Disney over spring break, but I heard that half the band isn't even going. Well, everyone I've asked is going, so hopefully Kim's estimate will be wrong. At least I know a lot of my really good friends will be there ^_^ I'm in my high school's marching band, so there's probably little chance you would know of it. Our biggest school rival won state though, and that was just a harsh blow. We really, really got screwed over by the judges at Regionals. Even Niemiec said it was just insane. One of our field guides is in drum corp. though! He brought over a lot of stuff for his "fun" fundamentals program. I felt really good afterwards after I survived, but it was horrible. The control exercise was the hardest because you need really good balance. And they tried to change our habits in the middle (towards end) of our season. Oh, and thank you so, so much for the great review!  
  
Lora-helen- Hi! How are you, hun? God, I haven't talked to you in so long . . . Where did you go? Well, thank you very much for giving me that review! The Heero, Duo, Relena "love triangle" *snorts* is going to get more interesting. You'll finally get to see what Relena thinks she knows about the whole situation and maybe get more into guard stuff. I should probably ask around about that kind of thing because I know nothing about guard other than the flags hurt when they hit you, and small people will have trouble with bigger flags. Everyone will have a hard time during the short period of time before a storm with lots of lightning. We'll just see how it all goes over! But remember that Heero's NOT going to be head over heels in love with her. She's more like a sister ^_^  
  
Aurenne- Wow, I'm excited ^______^ I soon can finally upload this chapter to remind people I'm still alive! Isn't that just great news? No? Lol, anyway, I'm kind of hyper right now, so maybe you shouldn't pay too much attention. Hopefully I can dig out my email addresses for the mailing list thing. I need to add the new people that asked, too, so yeah. Anyway, thank you so much for the awesome review! I know about the update thing. This was kind of slow because I had finals week just last week. It was absolute Hell. Did I mention during my playing final in band I hyperventilated? Well, I did, and it was really, really bad. I've never been so nervous before, and I wasn't quite sure why I even was. But you know my hands were shaking so bad, heart racing, the dizziness, incredible, overwhelming fear, short breathing, vision blurring . . . the works! I couldn't talk for like ten minutes, and when I did my voice kind of cracked. So it's been quite stressful . . . But it's finally over, and I'm really starting to pick up the pace on this ^_____^ The results to the polls in POW, I'll get them out at the very end, so everyone can have a change to answer. But I might post what I have so far to see the most popular answers. I really don't need to procrastinate until I'm overloaded with work at the end, right? ^_^;; 


	5. Something to Talk about

Note: Hey, everyone! I decided to update this story again. I was in the mood to write it. I think from now on I'll follow my moods a little better because it seems to work. I'm sorry for the long wait, as usual. I've kind of being ODing on HP slash ^_^;; and I've been insanely busy and sick. Two weeks ago I had a lot of band stuff going on. Monday- brass choir - Tuesday- pep band game - Wednesday- brass choir - Thursday- concert with brass choir performing, too - Friday- pep rally, brass choir/flute choir/ clarinet choir playing for each other and having pizza, then pep band game. - Saturday- ISSMA. And then last week, I was pretty sick . . . stayed home on Wednesday. Then on Thursday and Friday, I was kind of traumatized with iFluRtz. Not that anyone would care . . . Anyway, ultimately there will be 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5 is yet to be seen. This is a very AU fic, so be sure to expect some OOC. In the mean time there will be mild R+1, R+2 (mild as in doing things together . . . going to the dance together or something). Then you have the unrequited stuff ^_^;; so please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you guys like! I would love a review.  
  
The Ladies' Man  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Four claps sounded, "Band -" with abrupt force the voice cut off, followed by an amused laugh at the panic and chaos that had ensued. "Just kidding!" Chloe smirked and ran for cover as chunks of ice and crumpled paper were aimed her way. "Eek!" she squeaked and ducked behind Duo.  
  
"Chloe! You're so evil . . ." he clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.  
  
Glittering, green orbs smiled back at him, "Hey, I learned from the best!" she winked jokingly.  
  
The disapproving expression immediately dissipated from his heart- shaped face, and with his lanky arms, pulled her into a hug, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
He rocked the junior drum major in his arms in gentle sways side-to- side. He rested his chin atop her dark gold hair, cropped shoulder-length, framing an oval face. Slim legs barely concealed by her shorts were a caramel tan already from the smothering, August weather. Chloe was one of those lucky few that never burned from the sun, only tanned.  
  
"I missed you," he murmured, breathing in a whiff of her shampoo. "Mm . . . Your hair smells good," he commented, violet eyes closed in contentment.  
  
Letting loose a laugh, she pulled away, "Thanks, I think . . ." She adjusted her bra strap and shot a warning look his direction. He looked bewildered at how it happened, and she laughed again. "I missed you, too! Why weren't you in the parade?"  
  
"Mm, I didn't want to. I do have a job, you know, and it's only a week . . ." he responded in his defense.  
  
"Funny," she smirked and leaned back, hands settling at her waist, "I thought you didn't want to see us anymore."  
  
"Never," he grinned. "I love you guys too much," he brushed a hand on her shoulder affectionately.  
  
Precious moments of silence, as the full force of those words kicked in. This was the last time they would be here, suffering like they did, learning a show. At least for Duo. He almost envied her for having at least another year to participate. Flicking a stray lock of honey over her shoulder, she sagged down onto the curb that encircled a small tree growing in mulch. Chloe heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed his new drill binder, tracing small patterns on its surface. "Can you believe it?" she murmured softly. "Four years gone . . ."  
  
Taking his respective spot next to her he stared out at the skies painted such a brilliant blue. "I know," he sighed as well. "I can't imagine being away from this place and these people. Best friends I've ever known," he shot a lopsided, wry smile at her.  
  
Under the shade of foliage, her eyes shone a forest color, glittering with sudden interest. "Speaking of friends," she drawled, raising a finely arched brow, "what's with you and Heero Yuy?"  
  
His serene expression broke out with a grin, "I don't know yet, but he sure as Hell is the dark, brooding, enigmatic type," he wriggled his eyebrows in good humor.  
  
"You said it," she agreed whole-heartedly. "I mean aside from Quat, Trowa, and Fei - no one knows him very well. He's so - closed up and impossible to read." Thoughtful lines furrowed in deep creases across her forehead.  
  
"Relena, too . . . There's something about him though," Duo's voice seemed softer, wondering. "It's like I can't help but be drawn to him. I want to get to know him and be his around him, but he has some kind of thing against me."  
  
Surprised, her gaze locked onto him, "Wow," Chloe smirked at him. "This is different . . . tell me more!" 'I never seen Duo like this. It's weird, but daresay it's intriguing . . .'  
  
The American laughed, ruffling her hair despite her protests and mild annoyance. "Too bad my 'charms' don't work on him, too," he only half- joked. 'Why though? I've never had trouble getting along with people. Even if I did, I wouldn't care. He's too cold and indifferent . . . unbelievably logical and - efficient. God, this guy needs to loosen up before he drives me insane.'  
  
"Well," her eyes grew wide and innocent, "what makes you think they don't?"  
  
The trombone player cast a brief but annoyed glance at her, one of those you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks, "What makes you think they do?" he shot back.  
  
Chloe held her arms to indicate peace, "Hey, I'm just saying . . . You can't rule any possibilities. And what about in the band room earlier?" At his look of surprise she merely gave a slow nod, "Mary told me all about it," she grinned cattily.  
  
Amethyst eyes rolled in exasperation, "Oh my God, is it some kind of hobby to observe who I talk to now?"  
  
She tried and failed to suppress her amused smirk, "Only when it's interesting . . ."  
  
"You're lucky I don't hit girls," he grumbled with a glare.  
  
"But you do hit on them," Chloe commented with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
Grinning brightly, the braided boy shrugged, "That's just me! It's what I do! And you know you love it," he teased, but all he could think about was Heero. 'You're losing it, Maxwell. Get a grip. He's just a guy, no reason to get so worked up about it,' he reasoned patiently. 'It's just that for once I can't tell what someone is thinking or what type of person he is. And what on earth does he have against me? I mean I haven't *done* anything to him. Does it have anything to do with -'  
  
His steady gaze shot towards the blonde girl, gracefully tossing the flag for a horizontal spin. 'Relena?' This time she had caught it perfectly and proceeded to twist it around her, whirring around to sweep the shimmering fabric barely across the floor. 'She's getting better,' he thought wryly. 'But I don't get it. He doesn't seem like he likes her more than a friend. In fact he's just damn overprotective of her like a father, really scary older brother, or - a jealous admirer.' His eyebrows shot up, amusing himself with that thought. 'But he's so . . . And she's . . . This just isn't right! They wouldn't make the greatest couple. He's just all . . . She's um . . . I've already said that, didn't I? But it's true! I just can't find the words to describe what it is.'  
  
"What?" Chloe demanded with mild impatience, coaxing Duo to share his private thoughts.  
  
"I just got the weirdest idea . . ." he spoke slowly, still staring out at the guard member. "Do you think Heero likes her?" he gestured in her general vicinity.  
  
Her eyebrows levitated as well, "I know love is weird and all, but . . . I can't see it," she squinted, leaning forward slightly.  
  
He nodded in all seriousness, ignoring Alano's survived-the-first-day speech. "Me neither. I can't really explain what it is, but it just doesn't click. Isn't it like one of those 'he's too, and she isn't' things?"  
  
Huge dark green eyes stared at him, "Exactly!" she whispered as softly as she could.  
  
Duo laughed lightly at her reaction. "I just wish I knew him. All I can do is guess around that guy." Cobalt eyes spotted the familiar green tank top from amongst the crowd, and he couldn't help but stare at the perfectly rigid posture, impassive demeanor, unchanging Prussian blue eyes, and roughly styled locks. Gripping the glinting instrument, he seemed so regal and so damn perfect. "It's like he's everything I'm not, you know?"  
  
Warm honey spilled over his shoulder, as Chloe leaned on him for support. The poor drum major was absolutely exhausted from the trying day. "Mm," she murmured. "Maybe he's not as perfect as he seems," she suggested with a yawn.  
  
"You get that, too, huh?" he half-smiled.  
  
"Seriously, just drag him around, so you guys can hang out. I don't think he would mind too much . . . actually no one does, so go for it!" snaking her arm around his shoulders, she gave him a reassuring squeeze and one last smile.  
  
"It's like you're giving me advice on how to get a girl," he complained with a laugh. "And even that's a first."  
  
"Oh, quit it," she smirked. "Well, gotta go say something," she rolled her eyes and pushed herself up with a groan. "And bookmark our conversation! I'll want to pull it off the shelf later!" she pointed at him, as her slim frame pushed through the crowd, with a trademark wink.  
  
"Hey, Hey!" her bright voice shot through the crowd. "I'm sure everyone is really, really tired from all the hard work today, so we'll make this short!" Murmurs rose, but she silenced everyone, speaking again, "Okay, just to let everyone know, after practice on Wednesday, we're going to have a barbecue -"  
  
"Whoohoo!" appropriately similar whoops emitted from the group.  
  
"And then on Friday is the annual picnic," Quatre added. "Liz is passing out some information on it right now. On addition to that, we have sign up sheets posted on the back window of the band room. If you want to get pied or pie someone, be sure to let us know on those forms."  
  
"And pay, too!" she grinned. "Oh, we appreciate you guys sticking around the first day, so - in short good job and good-bye!" she waved curtly and started to walk away.  
  
'Oh, crap,' With a sheepish smile, she skidded back to the center of the crowd and halted their steps. "Wait, wait! Juniors, get your butts up here to help the pit! Thank you!" and began helping Quatre pick up the yard markers.  
  
"Good job, onna," Wufei smirked at her, picking up a timpani. With barely a grunt of effort, strong arms hoisted it up on the cart in smooth motion.  
  
She stuck her tongue out playfully, reaching for another marker. "Do your work, drummer boy," she muttered with a second glance, piling up her stack against the metal frame of the chimes.  
  
"I'm done here," he shrugged, grabbing for the nylon loop. "Who wants this one?"  
  
"I'll take it," Ryan offered, throwing his drill binder onto the cart and setting his baritone in between the four timpani drums. He grinned, brushing away a lock of blonde hair, "But there's nothing else out here, so you're going to have to help."  
  
The Chinese boy sighed, "I'm loosing it," he muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"It's been a long day," the brass player agreed readily, propping his arms up against the cart. In joint effort it began to roll, Wufei towing it along.  
  
"Maxwell wasn't too hard on you, was he?" Wufei glanced back with a smirk.  
  
Ryan sighed, "I have to make up ten push-ups, but that's not too bad."  
  
The Chinese drummer nodded, "It's amazing how much of a hard ass he is on the field. Rival to the clarinet section captain."  
  
The junior grinned, rolling a little faster on the decreasing gradient. "Well, Holly is kind of insane, if you think about it. Not to mention a bitch," he grunted.  
  
He snorted, "All onnas have a little bitch in them. Do you really think every time the guard hits someone with their flags and weapons it's an accident?"  
  
"Well," he reasoned in thought, "you could always 'slip up' a drum stick . . . My mouth piece could fly out when snapping to attention. Flutes can take out someone with a hipshift in the right position. Your drumline, too . . ."  
  
Ryan's brainstorm roused a memory from earlier that day, causing Wufei to snicker, "Definitely. Relena hit me on the head with her rifle earlier, but Steve's stick lashed out at her later on during the cadence. Properly aimed, it could have caused a lot more damage, but that onna's shriek was enough. It was an accident, but I let some push-ups of his slide."  
  
"Hold up," Ryan ran over to the mulch and grabbed his water bottle, dumping it onto the cart, then continued the trip back.  
  
"Hey, Fei, Ryan!" Duo greeted cheerfully, sprinting past them. "Hey, Heero! Wait up!" he rushed towards the stoic youth, lightly panting. 'I can't believe I'm listening to Chloe . . . but I do want to get to know him better. What better way than annoying the Hell outta him?' "I was wondering," he slowed as he neared Heero, "if you wanted to grab a bite in about an hour?"  
  
An amused smirk twitched at the edges of his lips, "You have too much energy." He commented, throwing his few belongings into his trunk and slamming it shut.  
  
"Aww! Come on," he coaxed. "Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa are going to be there, too. It's kind of like a first day of band camp tradition." Dark fringe framed pleading violet as he mock-pouted.  
  
Heero, slightly surprised at the unusual tactics, shrugged, "Well, no one's expecting me home . . . Alright," he agreed finally. 'Don't see the harm.'  
  
"Great!" his smile was completely genuine, nervousness flying out the window. "I'll meet you at your house in around an hour, so we can get cleaned up and stuff. Quatre insists we carpool - you know, to save our environment and gas . . ." he rolled his eyes with good humor. "On the plus side, I don't have to drive!"  
  
He couldn't help it. Duo's cheerfulness and exuberance was far too infectious to ignore. The familiar smirk quirked further, deepening into a small smile, as the braided baka fumbled with his keys.  
  
Managing to crash into the side of Heero's car, he grinned sheepishly, lifting dark lilac, "Sweet car . . ." he comment, slightly embarrassed but suddenly became fascinated with a different set of midnight blue. "Wow . . ." his eyebrows rose along with his body, and he returned with a dazzling smile of his own. "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile . . . ever. You should do it more often. Total babe magnet." He managed to retrieve the almost forgotten car keys from the pavement with an unsteady grab.  
  
Heero sobered, but his usually impassive gaze remained open, "You've only known me for a day, if even that," he pointed out quietly, unlocking his car door. Climbing into the plush driver's seat, he turned to face the American a last time, "See you in a little while." He pulled the door shut and curved smoothly out of the parking space.  
  
"See ya," Duo waved, still grinning. Once out of reasonable peripheral vision, he collapsed against his car. The complete exhaustion weighed down sagged shoulders as he slid downward in steady motion. "Well, that was interesting," he mused to himself dully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was on a roll for the last part ^________^ I'm having fun with this. And in case anyone is wondering, they're going to Steak N' Shake to eat. I love that restaurant! Don't worry though, I'm not going to write all days out like this. I'll have some important events highlighted, but for the most part, this is it. I'm sorry for the long wait though! And now to answer lovely reviews. I love you guys! *Mwah!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lora-Helen- Hey, chica! How are you? Good I hope. Wow, I haven't talked to you in so long . . . but it's great to see your review ^_^ nice way to keep in touch, ne? The woodwinds are psycho part - I have a friend Derek, who plays baritone. He's a true brass player in the sense that he's got big section pride. He constantly makes fun of woodwinds with the whole superior brass attitude. I find it highly amusing just because of his body language when he talks, but I'd have to totally agree with him. Brass is the best section in band ^_~ Hehe . . . I'm sure you have a lot of interesting stories to tell from orchestra though! I tried to play Bing's violin once - it probably wasn't a good idea ^_^;; It was hilarious. I really don't like the hard to understand stories. It's like either this author is incredibly deep - or he/she/it is just slapping crap on a piece of paper. And it's not that fun to try to make sense of either. Usually it's boring. Well, anyway, I hope your computer works better! Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^  
  
Ookami-metsuki- Hey! Thank you very much for the reviews ^_^ They make me feel special. I'll try my best to write faster! I have a good idea where I'm going to go from here, so yay!  
  
SilverShinigami- Hey, Esmerelda! ^_^ How did we come up with that one anyway? Oh, yeah ^_^;; We're so weird. Anyway, I'm actually done with chapter five! I still have the car problem . . . asked Tsuki last night, and the amazing thing is that she said the exact same colors as you did! Well, tan instead of yellow/aqua, but that's really close. But notice how Heero has a midnight-blue car? And that daring freshman was "inspired" by Mara ^_^;; Seriously, she's not one to be shy. In 8th grade she just walked up to this senior girl and started to talk. Jessica later said she had never, ever met a sub freshman with so much guts. They're pretty good friends now. Our leadership committee had to come in early to paint new lines for the parking lot. And all the dots, too. I felt sorry for them because it's not easy to spray straight lines for an hour. Luckily, they had *some* guides from the old lines. Thanks a lot for the review as usual, hun!  
  
Anime Redneck- Hi! Okay, so I think I'm over the whole iFluRtz thing. That's good, right? Well, I'll give everyone details later, if they ask. You should have seen Derek last night. OMG . . . when I was writing the reply for Lora-Helen (noticed how I mentioned him) he decided to sign in AIM. I told him that I was just talking about him! He asked a whole bunch of questions about TLM including what instrument Heero and Duo played. Anyway, once I said trombone he was like: YES!!!!!!! LOW BRASS!!!!!! YAYAYAY!!! ^_^;;;; Now that I didn't expect. And I am not personally attacking woodwinds. Personally I think all us band geeks are weird, but with our woodwind section, they're my psycho friends. They act out a lot more than the other sections (at least the ones made up of mostly girls). Low brass section is full of overachievers. It's not that it's bad or anything, but it's really interesting. That experience at band camp must have been scary. I remember being in set six with our guiding by diags thing. And I couldn't concentrate. I knew Niemiec was saying something . . . but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I was kind of swaying side-to- side at attention. David noticed, and he was like uh, Mabel . . . are you okay? ^_^;; Then Holly ran me over to the band moms. I went out later on an hour before lunch. I missed three sets.  
  
FoxFire- Hey! I'm talking to you on AIM right now ^_^ Oh god . . . the dreaded scales! I HATE playing them for the playing exam part of our final! We can't even exempt it *tear* I feel really sorry for Wind Ensemble because they have to know *all* 48 of them. If I ever make it to that band (which by senior year probably just because you're a senior), I would start memorizing them from time I find out (in spring) until finals. On a different note, yes, Heero just had to apologize. Can't leave a wrong as just a wrong! They're "friends" now, and it's going to be interesting getting them to be really good friends! Starting with that trip to Steak N' Shake ^_^ Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Aurenne- God, I'm having trouble adjusting to using the right shift key for convenience -_-;; Not that it should matter. Anyway, hi! It's great to see a review from you, so thank you ^____^ Whatever would happen if I did die? o.O Happier thoughts, happier thoughts . . . I've been kind of ODing on HP slash lately . . . top it off with an insane two weeks, and you got slow updating ^_^ Hey! At least it's less than a month this time . . . Anyway, I think I've recovered from my cold, and I no longer have busy band activities except maybe that playing test on Friday I'm stressing over. I will NOT give away first chair! Of course Alano did compliment just me on Friday! ^_^ I kept our section going in one of our new songs. Aww . . . my kitty is sleeping on my bed right now. I swear that animal gets more sleep on there than I do, but at least she's cute ^_^ And yes, flutes are part of the woodwind section. I just happen to have a lot of insane woodwind friends . . . and it's kind of true. But, I didn't make Duo say it just to piss people off or declare superiority. After all, I *am* learning flute myself. Hehe . . . it's not exactly working that well, and I'm getting frustrated sometimes. I can't get the freaking low C. I used to be able to! Then one day I dropped my damn flute, picked it up again, and it wouldn't play *wails* The D wouldn't play either, but I fixed it. It's half-way decent now. So, I applaud us band geeks for getting this good at our instruments! Well, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope I'll see you soon.  
  
LB- Mwahahahahaha! Less than a month this time! Okay, I could have possibly done better, but hey, it probably would have turned out less good than it is now ^_~ Merci beaucoup pour le/la/l' review (in French) ^_^;; Don't ask . . . I felt like being weird again. Sometimes I scare myself. Relena semi-returns in this chapter. I might have a "feature" for her later. I'm trying to make her as less annoying as possible just because. And it would make more sense in this story anyway. Heero and Duo are getting along some more! I like the little bit of OOC because I can make Heero smile! It's a lot less frustrating to work with, too. The problem is earning the trust - then later on when school starts, and Relena becomes a bigger issue.  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes- Hi! Our student teacher is coming along quite nicely . . . he actually knows how to conduct better ^_^ Nothing beats the actual experience of dealing with us, ne? Still . . . sometimes it can be a little annoying. I prefer the other directors because they are so much easier to read. He doesn't' conduct big or clear enough. That's usually some kind of an issue with student directors. Either they don't notice, or they keep on forgetting. But, he's a pretty funny guy and all. I liked him better during brass choir. He seemed a lot more relaxed (for good reason, too), and we got to get off track a lot more ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Lokogato- Wow, last one ^_^ Don't you feel special? Jk! Thank you very much for taking the time to review! It's always great to hear from you guys. I have so much to say; it's like I'm talking more about other things than the actual fic. I love ice cream . . . I remember that Wednesday when I accidentally came across our band camp day schedule for that day! Taber and I were reading it, and I was like ice cream at four? That's . . . that's not possible, is it? But, sure enough we got ice cream ^_^ Yes, I have some trouble coming up with chapter names. Well, I better go get this up! 


	6. Surprise!

Note: Hi, everyone! I'm back again (still less than a month). Oh, yeah, that's real exciting . . . -_-;; And I bring with me chapter six! The next update will probably be POW. I mean I really need to get my idea down and establish a new direction. Thank you so much for bearing with me, guys. I love you all! ^_____^ I know the beginning is kind of boring and stuff, but the middle gets better . . . Enter: Relena, so be forewarned! Ultimate pairings are still 1+2+1, 3+4+3, and 5+? I hope everyone will like this chapter! I would love a review, but as always no one has to. And another thing is that the characters will be a little OOC (a lot in Relena because I need to be able to make her interesting) because it's AU! *Smiles*  
  
The Ladies' Man  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heero Yuy released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as his midnight-blue car pulled smoothly from the student parking lot. The first day of band camp was one filled to the brim with surprises. Apparently Quatre and the others were right about it being much more difficult than it was made out to be. Even he felt pushed to the limit from the wearing day under strenuous rays of brilliant light. With all that in mind, he still had no idea why anyone would voluntarily commit him/herself to marching band.  
  
The sun was still strung decently high across the cloudless, blue hues, as his hand jammed down the pad from the roof of the car. Feeling slightly impatient, he increased pressure on the gas-pedal just enough to hit the speed limit and veered off of Olio road onto the highway. The scenery started to fly from the window, and Heero finally relaxed into the freedom of higher speeds. 'At this rate I'll be home in ten minutes.' His lips quirked upward in a half smile, half smirk. Even when alone he never really let his guard down. But, he wanted to go home.  
  
His parents traveled regularly for business but were loving and perfect when they were home. This particular week, they had chosen to trek to the Czech Republic on unmentioned business, therefore left Heero on his own time to do as he pleased. Strangely, he never thought of what it would be like to have them home everyday like a normal family.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and he swerved neatly up the sloped driveway. Digging out a small, black remote, he aimed and pressed the button, waiting for the garage door to slide open, then drove into the dimly-lit space. Shifting gears, he unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the luxury vehicle, slipping into the silent house after grabbing the few belongings he had taken.  
  
Marble. Smooth, cool, and hard clicked from his crisp steps towards the grand stairwell. And one by one, he climbed the steps to reach his room. He cast his drill binder aside, dumped off his trumpet case, and set down the bag packed with his water bottle, sunscreen, bug spray, and chapstick by the door of his spacious and beautiful bathroom. Flicking on the articulately placed lights, he shed his sweat-soaked clothing onto the floor. Torrents of water streamed from the powerful faucet as he twisted the knob and pulled the lever up, stepping into the delicious spray.  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes had ticked by when the Japanese youth reappeared from the foggy screens, lightly towel-drying his wild hair. Drops of water dripped a little from even darker strands of brown, matted across his impassive expression. It was a warm, summery night, so he decided on a cotton T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. 'Fifteen more minutes until they get here,' he assumed with a brief glance at the digital clock.  
  
Grabbing his Walkman, he headed back out onto his yard, thinking to water the garden since it hadn't rained in so long. Pachelbel Canon sounded lightly from the headset as he skidded down the stairs, striding to the back door. Keys jingled in his hands, sweeping them from the kitchen counter, and he eased opened the French-styled door in a better mood than he would have imagined.  
  
The chorus line sung joyously when he closed and locked the door behind him and continued on with him during his search for the hose. As the water lightly sprinkled on the white roses, an outside sound drew his attention away.  
  
"Hey . . ." it rang soft, friendly, and to a certain degree almost shy.  
  
Curious, Prussian blue searched for the source of the sound, gently pulling off his headphones. "Duo?" He squinted at the dark figure approaching him from the west, hands burrowed in pockets.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned. "I figured I'd come by a little sooner to save Quatre a trip. And um . . . don't you think you've watered that flower enough?" he gestured hesitantly.  
  
A pool of water had gathered on the soil of the offended plant, as Heero hastily drew the hose away, cupping out some of the water out and dumping it onto another, drier section of the bush. 'Damn.' "Yeah," he agreed, ignoring the American's light chuckle.  
  
Amethyst eyes drank in the grandeur of the lot, and he released a low whistle. "Wow," he breathed, "You've got like the nicest house in the whole neighborhood. You're parents must be loaded or something."  
  
"Pretty much," Heero grunted and turned off his Walkman, continuing his chore, "but they're not around that often."  
  
The senior sighed and nodded, "Yup, I guess that explains you watering flowers, huh?" he picked out a set of ornamental stones to sit on with a groan.  
  
"What are you implying?" he retorted.  
  
Raising his hands in surrender, his eyes enlarged, "Nothing, nothing. But I just thought you might have some help around here, you know, keeping this house up and running." When he realized the small smirk playing at the edge of Heero's lips, he glared a little. "Great sense of humor, Yuy," he grumbled but still smiled.  
  
Finished with his task, he rewound the hose after turning off the water, and headed back in. He paused slightly at the door, feeling a set of dark lilac watching him. Flicking his gaze towards his companion, he offered, "You can come in and wait if you want."  
  
Jumping off the pile of rocks, Duo smiled broadly, "Sounds good," and followed him inside. "So what were you listening to?"  
  
"Pachelbel Canon in D major."  
  
"I love that song," he replied, distracted and in awe of the mansion's tasteful décor.  
  
Entering the smaller living room, he spotted glossy, pitch black, grand piano hoisted up on a low platform. "You play?" he pointed at the exquisite instrument.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I?" Duo asked hopefully, looking at Heero with pleading eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Go ahead," he shrugged, sinking into the cushions of the velvet sofa facing the same direction, tipping his head back.  
  
Heero watched Duo carefully slipping onto the bench, testing the pedals, and loosening his hands. Finally, after a suspenseful pause, Duo poked at the keys with his index finger for his grand rendition of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Upon the completion of the simple and familiar tune, he turned back to grin cheekily at Heero.  
  
"Wow! I think that's the best I've ever done!" voice conveying excitement. The Japanese boy gazed at him unimpressed and slightly amused. "Just kidding," he laughed after a moment met with silence. "For real this time," he coughed.  
  
Placidly, his long fingers rested on the smooth black and white keys gingerly before low chords hummed beneath them. Easy eighths layered above the dark notes, sounding full and beautiful. Arpeggios lilted underneath careful ministrations of slender, left fingers while the right switched to play the chords. Several measures afterwards both moved in perfect rhythm, perfect time to accompany each other, clasping together to form the rich melody.  
  
Heero smiled faintly from his seat in the 'audience,' "Pachelbal Canon," he murmured for no reason at all, enjoying the music. 'He's full of surprises.' Rising from the comforting couch, he joined the braided teen on the bench and played calculated accompaniment with deft precision. Duo looked up at him and grinned, mouthing a compliment before turning his concentration back to the music.  
  
As the last chord faded away, both fell into a lapse of silence before Duo chose to break it. "That - was for interrupting you earlier," he smiled easily at the other's surprise. "You're freaking amazing though. I can't believe you actually figured out all the extra accompaniment and counter melodies," he praised without a hint of envy or jealousy.  
  
Curious violet peered into depths of dark sapphire, finally noticing up close just how perfect someone can look. That was when Heero began to sincerely doubt first impressions. 'Quatre's right. I don't know him at all. In fact I've never quite met anyone like this guy - he's so good at being a person and living life.'  
  
"You're better," he decided with finality and realization, turning away. The doorbell rang interrupting Duo's confusion for a moment. 'It was like he put his heart in every note . . . His love for music is incredible.'  
  
"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, that must be the guys," he snapped out of it and walked towards the door, trailing Heero.  
  
Quatre's sunny smile greeted them both. "Hey, Heero, Duo," he said brightly. "It's great to see you guys getting along so well."  
  
"Hey, Q-man," his grinned cheekily, running past him to the car. Trowa waved slightly from the driver's seat, and Wufei merely gave him a nod. "Hey, guys! Can't wait for that steakburger!"  
  
"For once I'd have to agree with you," Wufei smirked at him, "but I'm still not going to sit next to you."  
  
Duo mock-pouted, "What's the matter Fei-baby? Getting too hot for ya?" he winked, watching the Chinese man color crimson. "Aww, you blush! And you're Chinese!"  
  
"I'm *not* blushing," he growled lowly. "And don't tempt me to do something you'll regret later on."  
  
"Alright," he smiled lazily. "Heero!" he waved at the trumpet player. "You need to sit in the middle because Wufei doesn't like me, and I think I'm a little young to die."  
  
"You must have pissed him off somehow," Heero retorted but complied to act as a physical barrier between the two friends, ducking into the car's interior.  
  
Quatre climbed into the plush driver's seat, pulling the door shut along with him. "Steak N' Shake?" he asked for confirmation.  
  
"No sense in breaking tradition!" Duo grinned, sinking into the plush seats of the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena came home exhausted. Limply, she dropped her belongings onto the couch before plopping herself on, too, grateful for the cool air. The windows were thrown open, allowing breezes to slip by. A hint of cinnamon laced the floral fragrance of the house. Running water and the knife against the cutting board interrupted the tinkle of wind chimes - and the television.  
  
Soaking up the last moment of relaxation, she pushed herself to stand and treaded with aching feet to the kitchen. "Hi, Mom," she smiled faintly.  
  
"Hi, honey," her mother cast her a brief but warm smile. The chopping resumed. "How was band camp?"  
  
Relena sighed, "No worse than usual, I suppose. I'm not too good in color guard. I think I hit Wufei in the head . . ."  
  
Jane laughed, "Well, it's your first year. Remember when you first started to play flute?"  
  
"Yes, but those flags can knock you unconscious!" she pointed out, a vivid memory of what that freshman did to her two years ago came to mind.  
  
"Wufei's a strong boy. He'll get over it," her mother pointed out with a wry smile.  
  
"That's true," Relena laughed in memory of Wufei's many tirades of harshly ennunciated speech then sobered with a sigh when more memories surfaced. This time not so comical. "So what's for dinner?"  
  
Brushing off sage from her cat-shaped cutting board, she dumped it into a small jar, capping it with a lid. Her hand absentmindedly swiped a stray strand of dark hair away, "Well, I was thinking of ordering pizza or something." A sly smile tugged at the corners of Jane's lips, watching her daughter's bright blue eyes widen.  
  
"Seriously?" she breathed in anticipation of the answer.  
  
"Yup. You, my dear, have earned it!" she patted Relena on the head, sweeping out from the kitchen. "I'll call the pizza place."  
  
She observed her mother for a moment, tilting her head slightly in wonder. 'How could someone as graceful as her, ever have a clumsy daughter like me? I could catch my weapons if my life depended on it.' Dark hair, dark eyes, tall stature, poise, sophistication - Jane's entire demeanor seemed opposite of hers. She had the sleekness about her . . . and that witchy twinge to her aura. She was noticeable and different while Relena wasn't. She was plain, vanilla, and boringly normal, known to be foolhardy more times than not. 'Maybe some conscious effort to improve myself will be helpful,' she decided with watery resolve. Then again, stronger. 'Mabon isn't too far away . . . next month. Some habits need breaking,' she smiled to herself, heading out to the stream in the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Between gasping breaths, Duo attempted to finish his recount of Wufei's first year in marching band at the same time knocking Wufei's hands away from his throat and mouth. 'Shut up, Maxwell!" he fumed, almost crashing into the glass doors of Steak N' Shake.  
  
"You're one to talk, Wu!" he grinned. "I wasn't the one that screamed at my section captain for getting on my ass. You just didn't know when to shut up." He shook his head sadly.  
  
"That was five years ago! *You* do idiotic things on a daily basis," he justly announced, satisfied when no competent retort was shot his way.  
  
"Well, can't argue with that, but so what? I like being me," he smiled cheerily, literally sliding across the leather seat with a slight grunt.  
  
"I'm not sitting by you," the drummer grumbled with crossed arms and a harsh glare. Silently he gestured for Quatre and Trowa to slide in on the opposite side before sitting down with surprising dignity.  
  
"That leaves you and me, Heero!" being the optimist, he patted the space next to him.  
  
"Hn," with a smirk, the youth slid in as well. Surprising everyone, his dark blue gaze flickered over the small group, "I'm sure Wufei wasn't the only one with a little adjustment problem . . ." he trailed with obvious implication.  
  
Quatre grinned, looking around, "I guess I'll go first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I met my freaking goal for this week ^________^ In my daily planner for school I had written in neon green to upload chapter six of TLM by Sunday. Well, here I am. As soon as all the wonderful reviews are answered, I can get it together and update. Next few chapters will talk about the other boys' first years (wow, that sounded hp-ish -_-;;)! This should be fun *grins* And that whole Relena thing - I had to include her somewhere along the line. And yes, we'll be seeing more of her later on. Just so you guys know, her character will be very OOC just so I won't want to kill her off ^_^;; Next update will probably be the neglected POW. I know what I want to do for that now! I would love a review, but as always, no one has to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Redneck- Hey! I actually finished ^________^ I went like more than a week without touching this thing, but now that that's over . . . Why is You got it Bad by Usher on again? Isn't that an old song? I know it was really popular like last year just because of - yeah, never mind -_-;; Well, first off, before I go ranting, thank you very much for your review! Silvershinigami and I got into an interesting discussion about Mary Sues in the fic world. A. K. A. I finally figured out what a Mary Sue is. And so my "justification" for all those OCs I have floating around is that you can't have a five person marching band *nods* And they aren't perfect (kind of insane, too). But all in all I found out that I absolutely cannot stand Mary Sues. I can't believe marching band is starting in June . . . I mean that's like not so far away anymore! Three months . . . Missy got our marching band schedule for next year though. It's so weird - all the normal rehearsal hours went back to the same thing as 01. They cut out half an hour from all Wednesday rehearsals and made everyday of band camp ten hours instead of the switching thing.  
  
Lady Dragon- Band camp is great, isn't it? I remember the end of our last day this year. Oh my god, everyone was so tired, red, hot, more tired, and soaking wet from the water balloons. You'll see (if you're still reading ^_~) what I mean later in the story. Actually I was walking in with Kristine and somehow started talking about that guy ("Duo") one of my friends was interested in. And I said he's just this charming ladies' man! She was like yeah, so is Andrew. Nope, in order to be a ladies' man, ladies actually have to *like* him. (This is still me) But what if *bleep* was gay? Wouldn't that be so ironically funny? And so this insaneness began ^_^;; Just goes to show that my marching band is the almighty source of my inspiration. It's great that band geeks everywhere can relate to these types of things! Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
Ookami-metsuki- Hi! I'm still having a lot of fun with this story of course, and I'm really trying to update as much as I can. Still less than a month! Yes! Barely, but it works ^_____^ And it's great actually knowing most of what I'm talking about *nods* Well, thank you so much for giving me a review!  
  
Nanashi- You're back! Hey ^__^ I'm really glad you're liking the chemistry because it is hilarious to write. I just need to figure out how to break the news to them . . . Hmm *ponders* Well, it wouldn't be easy for any of us - that's for sure, hehe. I'm not sure how I manage to write Duo though. I mean it's really hard for someone with a lot of energy to actually not be annoying in real life. If only people like Duo exist *sighs* I think all the boys are perfect . . . but in different ways. I mean the obviously Heero's perfect to an extreme. Duo seems to be perfect in the ways of just being a good person, knows what people are like, how to read them; in fact people are just drawn to his friendliness. Quatre's got to be the kindest of them all. He's really empathetic and kind of angelic. Trowa is definitely the type that's perfect effortlessly, but no one really calls him on it. He sees past people's actions to motives, and he's just that silent observer, very wise. Wufei is a really balanced person in terms of his life and psyche. He's also a wise person, scholarly and knowledgble. And that whole yogi sleep thing when he was in that prison with Duo . . . wow. Well, I rambled off again ^_^;; Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
Foxfire- Hi! How are you? Good I hope. I just got on this computer after being on my mom's, playing a game. Don't ask . . . she wanted me to teach Morgan a computer game or something, and I said that they were all too hard. And she said just to humor her (well, okay, she wouldn't know what that means, but it's what she meant summed up in one word). At first I tried to do the PC paintbrush thing since you can't really die in that thing ^_^;; But it wouldn't download on XP. I mean I bought it before XP existed, so maybe that's why. Anyway, I just started to play another game, and she didn't seem to be interested at all even before I started the other one, so I didn't bother asking. I'm loving the weather outside though. It's absolutely gorgeous and just so spring-like. It's probably my favorite season, and I'm just waiting until the twenty-first for the equinox ^_^ Well, first of all, thanks so much for reviewing! It took me forever to get to the Steak N' Shake scene, and yes, I did have some trouble getting them into the car *mutters* But, I think it'll really work out! I already know how I'm going to do the "Quatre chapter." Hehe. Well, hopefully, I'll write faster!  
  
Aurenne- Hola! Como estas??? Okay, I'm just a bit hyper ^_^;; I kind of really want to update, send the email to the mailing list and finish French . . . That way I can relax all Sunday ^______^ Mmm . . . I don't think I've ever really experienced that. I mean I even had a major project for geography to do, and I managed to get done. The most frustrating part was probably waiting for 26 pages to print out . . . I had a big picture on every one of them, too. I think it killed my ink supply. That's okay though, because at least I had what I needed, right? Wow, I can't believe I can think of so many different things to say to different people. So, I'm getting off track - thank you so much for your review! I'm working on the 1+2+1 thing! Promise! And Hell yeah, HP slash! As for your when questions . . . even I can't answer for myself, but it's going to make a good ending for one of the later chapters. I can't give it away or anything obviously. And Heero jumping Duo? That would be sooooo great. But Heero's too subtle *pouts* I did make him smile last chapter though. I mean who wouldn't smile at that? And a very big o.O;; for your cold medication! ^_~ Merci beaucoup for the review!  
  
LB- So what did you think of Heero and Duo being alone together? Hehe, I'm seriously okay! Well, maybe. I know that scene at Steak N' Shake was rather short, but it'll be perfect opportunity to find out more background on our lovely boys! Quatre's the first victim *grins* although he did volunteer . . . I kind of have a good idea what's going to happen in his "reminisce." I don't think I'm good enough to surprise anybody though -_- ;; Well, I hope you're still excited about updating! Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Katrina- Again, less than a month! I'm trying to keep waiting periods shorter than a month . . . so far it's successful. Thanks a lot for the review! And yes, one of my field guides is in drum corp. I had to ask Mlur which one he was in, and I think it's South Wind or something. She also said they aren't that good. I guess I could always ask his brother, Dan, when he's On-line, but eh ^_^;;  
  
Lokogato- I would love to go to band camp with the G-boys. I mean that's just got to be awesome because I get to bother all of them and see what makes them tick. Well, that is if I stop keeping to myself so much. But actual band camp? Uh, no . . . I'm not ready to go back there _ You don't think it's so bad like months later, but when you get back there it's like oh my god, I'm going to die. In fact sometimes it's like I'd rather die than reset one more time! The days were just too long. And my feet always hurt like hell afterwards *grimaces* Ooh, Superman is on the radio. They edit it so much though. Wow, you chased people with your flute? That's gotta be fun *smirks* Brass people *are* weird. I mean trumpet boys will always find something to do with their instruments. After being in brass choir, I kind of realized that. But generally fun people! I hope your headache wasn't too horrible! Well, thank you very much for the review!  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes- Wow, the first thing I thought of when seeing schweet was chouette ^_^;; It's was one of our word/phrase of the day things in French. I love how it sounds. Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like Chloe and Ryan! I base a part of them on people I know in band ^_^ Some good friends, some I barely know, and some I can't really stand. Mostly the ones I like ^_^ 


	7. Freshman Year: Quatre

Note: Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I haven't given up on this story. This is Quatre's recount as promised from the last chapter. Since this is before Heero entered the marching band picture, there won't be 1+2+1 hints in this chapter *is sad and sorry* But since this is a Quatre feature, there will be 3+4+3! I finally started to add footnotes to clear up confusion and whatnot for some of the stuff. If you'd like to have a look, that's great ^_^ I don't own GW still . . . 

This chapter (for background info) happened five years prior to where the last chapter left off, when all the boys were cute, little eight graders. I tried to make them act more like eight graders and ended up referring back to what I was like my first year marching. Quatre is kind of a brat in the beginning . . . Not that I was, but you know. Other than that, not too much as changed since there aren't uber serious topics being discussed here. Trowa's very mature because marching band did that to a lot of my friends 8th grade year. In other words, I tried ^_^;; This is happening during the lock-in week prior to band camp.

**

The Ladies' Man

**

**

Chapter Seven

**

Ice blue flashed dimly in the shadows as Quatre shrank deeper into the corner. Misery shrouded his ill temper and ill health. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have listened to Duo and let the braided teen drag him to this lock in. A fury of chaos buzzed around him; the blonde's antipathy against every one of the happy people splashing around in the enormous natatorium grew and hardened by the minute. Eventually the noise and bustle tuned out from his range of hearing, leaving him alone, alienated amidst groups of friends.

Duo was long gone after giving up on dragging Quatre out from the benches and went to meet all the upper classmen and entice them with his charisma. Quatre snorted in disgust at all the senior and junior girls fawning over him like he was a tiny kitten, adorable and hopelessly innocent. He flicked his aquamarine gaze away in resentment. Duo had wanted him to come and went through all the trouble of getting him here. Why then wasn't he here to talk to him? They were supposed to be best friends, but the feeling of abandonment edged his thoughts.

"Boo!" Lost in his reverie, Quatre lost track of reality, jumping at the sudden noise and sudden touch. Duo flashed his familiar grin, and the Arabic drawled out a long sigh. "Hey, Cat. What's up?"

So you've come back . . . about time.' "Nothing. I can't believe I let you drag me to this thing!" his eyes flashed accusingly, surprising even the trombone player with the sudden outburst. He scoffed loudly for lack of response and turned away.

His friend plopped down next to him on the tiled benches with a sigh. "I know you don't want to be here or in marching band for that matter, but your parents are making you do it. I just thought that maybe if you got a chance to see and meet all the people and hang out before we start marching, you might change your mind. You're not even giving this whole band thing a chance, and I really think you should at least have an open mind. It's so unlike you to act like this."

The blonde lapsed into silence, finding sudden interest in the dripping of water from the American. "I'm sorry," he sighed, leaning up against the wall. "I just really don't want to be here."

"Come on," Duo grinned at him, extending a hand. Through Quatre's mumbled words, he latched onto an arm, knowing the Arabic wouldn't mind. "I can introduce you to some people."

He smiled; a slight twitch quirking the corner of his mouth. It was involuntary but enough to break some tension between the two boys. He drew a reluctant Quatre closer to the water and a group of people joking around in the bottom left corner of the diving pool. Everyone brightened at the new editions.

"Hey, Duo," a junior girl grinned and winked at the eight grader. "Who's your cute friend?" A mock predatory look flashed in the gleam of her silver-violet eyes.

"Yeah," another upperclassmen swiveled to the other bank, gaining a better view of the sub-frosh.

"Hi," Quatre forced a pleasant smile, perfectly patient, perfectly serene. "I'm Quatre, Duo's friend," he added in his nervousness.

"Cool," the first nodded in approval much to the Arabic's surprise. She raked a hand through the water-tangled hair slicked back against her neck. "We can always use new members! My name's Cat, and this is Jeremy, Moon, Kiley, Beth, Lauren, Ryan, and Coco." 

Everyone motioned enthusiastically as Cat reached their names, "Hi, everyone," the blonde felt more at ease and less alienated by the behavior of the troupe; it was nothing like he'd thought it be, and he felt better.

"So, Quatre, what do you play?" Beth inquired, wriggling her eyebrows in good humor, almost as if his instrument would determine their first impressions.

"Um, I play a lot of different instruments, but I decided to march flute," he shrugged.

"Yes!" Kim pumped her fist as a sign of victory, "Score!" The brunette whipped around to face Moon, splashing everyone within vicinity with droplets of chlorine pool water, "We have another woodwind . . ." she teased in a sing-along voice.

"Shut up. Woodwinds still suck, a lot, or at least in comparison to the superior brass . . ." he feigned a haughty attitude, sharply tilting his nose upward in disdain to the "unworthy."

"So, not, true!" Beth yelled, splashing him with water. "Ignore him, Quatre. He's too *dumb* to know what he's talking about."

"Or so you think . . ." Jeremy smirked, dodging cresting waves of the aqua water. "Hey, watch it! I didn't say anything! I'm innocent, dammit!"

"You traitor!" Moon accused through gasps of air, defending himself poorly against the assaults of the girls. "Be proud!" But, his last words were masked by the gurgling of water as Beth, Lauren, and Cat dunked his head into the pool.

"Brass kicks ass," Jeremy whispered quickly to Duo before reverting to his innocent but amused grin. "BYFBO [6] . . ."

Quatre laughed as the two exchanged winks but refrained from singing an edited version of the BINGO song. Moon, in a sudden, desperate motion, managed to break through the surface of the water.

"You are evil creatures, you woodwinds, and strange ones, too," Moon muttered darkly with a sharp glare around the room. "No offense of course, Quatre."

No one was quite sure whether the last remark was meant in sarcasm, but there was no harm done to either party, just part of the usual banter. "You know, we have another guy marching flute this year. I think he's in your grade – but he goes to the junior high down the street. I'm not sure where you went."

Quatre brightened at the prospect of making a new friend. "Really? I don't know anyone from there. I go to the other one ten miles down from here."

"The better one," Duo interjected but motioned for the blonde to continue.

"Who is he?" he spied out across the humid natatorium, as if he could tell merely by outward appearance. His eyes swept across and locked on a tall, brown-haired boy leaping upward off the diving board.

Several eyebrows shot up at the confidence and grace of the boy accelerating downward. "Him." Lauren grinned, "His name is Trowa Barton; he's not too talkative, kind of mysterious, but he seems pretty cool." She pointed over to the high dive where he had stood, poised, "On the diving team. I think you guys will get along just fine," she beamed.

"Well, now that that's all settled, I'm going to go check in' with some other people, kay, Q?" Duo patted his friend's back on his way out. "See you guys later!" A round of similar good-byes chorused.

The blonde drowned out the following conversation, intently staring at the youthful diver. The ripple of his shadowy presence slipped towards the group, as Quatre watched, fascinated by Trowa's ease. He had a touch of acrophobia. The flute player's head broke the surface of the blue water, barely splashing the others around him.

"I thought I heard someone say my name." A single emerald eye peered at the students, who in return rolled their eyes but grinned quickly following.

"He's also got freaky senses," Coco added, wriggling his eyebrows, furtively sneaking a glance at the eighth grader.

Cat laughed, "We were just telling Quatre over here," she gestured awkwardly while trying to stay afloat, "that you're marching flute this year, too."

"A new flute player, huh?" Trowa smiled, directing his attention to the blonde. He brushed away dripping strands of hair from the right side of his expression, pushing it back. "You must be really happy, Cat. Hey, I'm Trowa, just for an official introduction."

"Hi," Quatre's smile grew easier to keep up. "I'm Quatre."

"We don't get many guy flutes, so it'll be nice to have some more support. Especially with my sister as section captain," intuitively he evaded a sharp blow to the head by Cat with a laugh.

"Section captain?" Quatre blinked in confusion, mirroring Trowa to Cat, dubious that the mismatched pair were siblings. Her wide, silver-lavender eyes and titan red tresses contrasted deeply with his plaid hunter green gaze and light brown hair. Even their personalities seemed to be miles and miles apart or at least from what he could gather in a short period of time.

"It's really going to her head . . . that she's a section captain as a sophomore," Moon pointed as emphasis, never missing the opportunity to tease the flutist. "Even though we are being over-run by these – flautists,' she somehow got picked."

A wicked smirk stretched "cattily" across her heart-shaped face as her eyes narrowed to snake-like slits. She inched closer towards Moon, "Damn straight, tuba-boy . . . So you better watch your ass! Don't worry, Quatre," she sweetly smiled at him. "Not all brass players are as annoying as Moon."

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" Kiley spoke up, teasingly.

Giggles erupted from the remains of an attempted expression of impassiveness, and Cat grinned widely, arms swooping around Jeremy, "Nope!" she declared proudly as Coco and Moon simultaneously feigned gagging motions.

"What? And I suppose you and your *woodwind* girlfriend are the only ones that can make out in public?" Lauren glared pointedly.

"We do not!" Moon thundered in disbelief. "Plus she plays french horn in concert band. And besides it's Coco and Annie that are having the floor show."

Coco flushed a fascinating shade of crimson as a thoughtful Kiley began compiling a list, "Or Jordan and Holly, Jake and Ashley, Brendan and Lacey . . ." she trailed off. [1]

Left out of the conversation, Quatre unconsciously stepped back in observation. But before the feelings of alienation kicked in again, Trowa pushed himself out of the pool, averting the blonde's attention. "You get used to the drama," he explained. "Are you going to swim?"

"I didn't bring my suit," Quatre replied slightly embarrassed.

"That's alright," Trowa grabbed his dark green beach towel, wrapping it around his waist. He gave the Arabic a brief but understanding look, "I'll show you around the high school, and we can probably grab something from the vending machine. If you're up to it."

Quatre vacillated, glancing around for Duo. Not spotting the American, he turned back to the brunette, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, I'll go get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yeah," Quatre nodded, relaxing a little more, watching the other dripped water in a trail, leading towards the locker room.

Duo trotted by quickly, but he backtracked after locating his best friend, "Hey, Q." He gave him a wide smile. "Did you meet Trowa yet?"

"How did you know?" he followed the braided teen to the tiled benches.

He shrugged, "Well, he's in 8th grade, a guy, and marching flute. I figured you'd have met. So I take it that you have?"

"Yeah, just now. Actually he's going to show me around." He exasperated at the American's raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he put his hands up in surrender. "You just want to see this place. I mean it's a huge school. Anyway, it's great that you made a new friend. I think I'll hit the cafeteria for some more pizza," he grinned, spotting Trowa nearing them. "Cute, isn't he?" he winked, patting Quatre on the back. The Arabic flushed, armed with denial at the other's retreating form, but deciding the better of it.

"I think the upstairs is unlocked," Trowa dismissed whatever the American had said to Quatre. "So we can pretty much go anywhere."

The crowd in the natatorium had dramatically shrunk since he had last taken notice. "This place is huge. I don't know how I'll find my away around freshman year," he sighed.

"It shrinks with the first week," Trowa reassured thoughtfully. "Or so says everyone that's been through it."

"The only place I've really been to was the auditorium. For the spring concert," he added.

At some point in time, the two had started to randomly walk around. The rush of cool air shocked Quatre as the door swayed and shut behind them. "It's one of the best school auditoriums in the country – believe it or not."

"Wow," Quatre laughed in surprise. "It is pretty amazing though." Stepping up the main staircase, he glanced over the silver railing and out the huge panes of glass surrounding the common's area. The windows overlooked the central courtyard, which was dark and shadowy as the hour neared midnight. The steps were made out of glass, too, as was the overlooking balcony. Everything seemed so empty in the dim-lit hallways.

"Pretty amazing but unnecessarily fancy," Trowa commented following the other's intent stare. "You can imagine what happens during tornado warnings."

Quatre grinned at him in pleasant surprise, "You're a really good observer," he marveled.

He laughed and shrugged off the comments with a, "Thanks," and continued the tour. Offhand comments about the classrooms were dutifully noted – and forgotten – by the Arabic as they wound through the maze of connecting hallways. The rest laid in silence, and he contented himself with watching the other student.

"So why did you join?" blurted the sudden question. Quatre blinked aquamarine eyes expectantly. "Marching band, I mean."

"I joined because of my sister's heavy involvement in band," he explained in thought. "Usually it's just the influence of other people . . ." Trowa smiled gently at the shorter flutist, seeing him brood, blue eyes darkening in thought.

"I see what you mean," he responded absently. "To be honest I don't want to be here, you know? But my parents made me, so I can't back out of it."

Surprisingly, Trowa nodded sympathetically, "So you're wondering why people join. Because you can't find the appeal."

By then, the pair had descended down a different staircase, having finished the second floor. Tracing back to the courtyard, he noticed the wistful look Quatre cast to the darkening night. Graciously, he pulled back the door and led the other out, assuring him that it wasn't against the rules. The humidity of the day and dispersed with the sweep of darkness, scattered by slight breezes. They settled onto a bench for a short rest.

He chose to continue his explanation at that point. "It's really not why we join. It's more of why we choose to stay in it. It looked like you felt out of place," he addressed him directly. "Not so strange. We're all so close together, such good friends. We're so comfortable with each other and know each other so well. It feels like you're intruding in all of that, like you wouldn't belong. But I can guarantee you this, Quatre: most of us have never been friends before marching band. The reason we're so close is because of this.

"It's not an exclusive deal, and we welcome the new people. I'm not saying that you'll be best friends with everyone in here. You may not even like everyone here since we're all so different. No one is asking you to change your friends, make new ones, or anything, but it's something that can't be helped –" he cut off short, forest eyes darkened further by the night. "No one can force you to do anything you don't want to do; it's your choice in the end. After all it's not for everyone, but I have a feeling it's for you," he smiled. "Just keep an open mind. You'll probably have an easier time that way."

For moments his mind mulled over what Trowa had told him. No one had ever put marching band in that respect for him, and he felt a little surprised with the new information. Coming from Trowa, he was shocked even more as the words held greater impact than those of his best friend. They were blatant, honest, unbiased without those oh, it's so fun' or you'll make so many friends' phrases uttered at recruitment. Those words were for him, to present things in another light and allowing him to decide for himself. And Quatre had to admit that there was a certain appeal to gain such closeness with a person.

"We should get going, Quatre," the other nudged him out of his reverie. "Session two is about to start."

"Oh," the other murmured, not quite wanting to leave the comfort of being alone with someone who seemed to genuinely understand.

"Come on," Trowa urged softly, rising gracefully from the bench. Turning around, he extended a hand with a slight smile.

A grateful half-grin touched his lips, "Thanks, Trowa," he gazed at the other meaningfully and accepted the hand, feeling more at ease then than he had during the entire evening. Stepping back into the air-conditioned halls, they immediately flattened against the door, avoiding a heated depants-ing chase [2]. Quatre shot his companion a bewildered look but laughed along with Trowa.

The taller sub-freshman backtracked to the locker room to retrieve his duffel, while Quatre ran into Duo. The braided teen desperately shoved down the last few bites of pizza, while simultaneously grabbing hold of the blonde on his mad dash to the band room. "We're going to be late!" was surprisingly coherent between mouthfuls of food.

"Actually, I don't think the director is all that on time . . ." Quatre pointed out as the two emerged into the nearly deserted band locker room.

"Damn! I forgot about Niemiec-time [3]!" Having swallowed the last bit of pizza, he grinned good-naturedly. "Oh, well! It's unpredictable anyway. Let's go sit in the band room or something and talk until the other people show up."

"Okay," Quatre agreed, allowing himself to again be ushered impatiently by the other boy through the double doors.

"So how was that tour?" Duo inquired with a smirk, waiting expectantly. "You seem to be a way better mood."

"Yeah, Trowa's pretty cool and all. He's really observant though; it's kind of weird how much he notices around him. He kind of convinced me to keep an open mind about things . . ." he trailed off, snapped back and smiled.

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh . . ." he nodded slowly, drawing a musical laugh from his friend at which he grinned impishly. By then, they had reached Duo's trombone, and he picked the instrument up with care, securing on his mouthpiece after a few practice buzzes to warm up the metal.

"In any case," he smiled brightly, "I'm glad you decided to give this thing a chance –" he was cut short as his alert gaze spotted a Chinese boy. 

Placing a finger gently on his lips, he slipped closer behind the drummer. He wore the usual displeased scowl on his face, securing his quints. Quatre watched with barely contained amusement as Duo, in fluid motion, pants-ed the unsuspecting victim. With a wild cackle, the American took off, seeking refuge behind Trowa as Wufei frantically pulled his shorts up, whipping around furiously to catch the perpetrator.

Cherry red he hollered in anger, "Maxwell! Injustice! Come back here!" Stalking angrily over to Trowa, he attempted to yank Duo away from the taller boy's protection. But the braided American proved to be faster, evading Wufei's attempts. "Hand him over, Barton."

Amused, the flutist quickly sidestepped, leaving Duo exposed. Emitting a small eep,' he fled from the clutching hands of the drummer. This time he wasn't fast enough to evade as Wufei's grip yanked at his shorts. He swore as they came down slightly but quickly recovered. The Chinese boy was satisfied with his revenge, however, and returned to the rest of the drumline.

Dozens of strange happenings continued to spark around the band room, and Quatre caught most of them with his sweeping observation. He grinned at the chaos, and he had to admit it was quite exhilarating to be caught amidst this family. And he was part of it, trying to console Duo instead of outright laughing at the ridiculous exchange. Spotting the directors conversing with the drum majors, he headed back to the front row and started to piece together his flute.

Measuring the alignment of his mouthpiece and keys, he squeezed one eye shut. A look of concentration lined his expression, and he shifted in another direction to gain better lighting, almost taking out the sophomore next to him.

Her eyes grew large as she avoided the instrument, "Whoa, there, Quatre. Don't kill someone. It's a flute, not a gun!" she grinned.

Quatre smiled sheepishly, "I'm really sorry," he apologized, surprised that she knew his name, and embarrassed that he couldn't recall hers.

"It's okay," she shrugged it off. "I'm Haley," she stuck out one hand, the other busy trying to retrieve her fallen brush, blue hair tie clenched between her teeth. The whole spectacle was hilarious, but Quatre held back his laughter and settled for a small smile.

He quickly grabbed her extended hand, out of politeness and to assure that she didn't fall over. "Hey." He greeted back.

Hands at last grasping the handle of the brush, he pulled her back up. "Whoo!" she cheered, releasing the handshake. "Thanks," she added, quickly pulling her hair into a neat ponytail. She removed the tie from her teeth and wound it around her hair, releasing with a snap. "You're doing a really good job, by the way. How long have you been playing flute?"

"I can't remember not playing it," he laughed, "but I'm better at violin and piano. I guess I don't practice flute as much as I practice my other instruments."

She gaped at him incredulously, "Not fair! I wish I could play half as well as you do," admiration clear in her voice. 

Granted that she wasn't the best but quite able still, Quatre blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks."

A sudden clapping sliced through the conversation as people began scrambling back to their spots. "Band, atten-hut!"

"Yes!" the reply was short, loud, and low – but not good enough.

"Mm . . . I give that a C. Come on, guys! Louder!" Alano encouraged. "Relax!"

Everyone quietly shuffled to the at ease position, waiting expectantly for the next command.

Clapping resounded, "Band, atten-hut!"

"Yes!" Shorter, lower, deeper, it reflected off the walls of the band room.

"Relax! I give that a B. A hundred percent, people!"

The command came another two times before the director was satisfied with the response. Remaining at attention, the band members waited for further instruction. "Good job, guys. I hope you had a nice break, and welcome to session two of the lock in. Mr. Niemiec just unlocked the doors to the stadium, and we'll be meeting there in five minutes. We'll stretch and do fundamentals for an hour. Then we'll be meeting back in here to warm up and work on show music. So five minutes. See ya!"

Noise erupted again from the teenagers as they filed out from the back door after grabbing their water and an ample amount of bug spray. Under the bright lights of the stadium, conversations buzzed with amazing speed and volume. Duo spotted him by the fence, setting down his water bottle and coating his entire body with bug spray. Duo wrinkled his nose at the smell but wordless grabbed the bottle and copied Quatre's motions. "Ugh, I hate bugs," he grumbled, rubbing the mist on his skin evenly.

"Mm," Quatre agreed. "It's amazing that they can actually shut us up," he mused suddenly, earning a raised eyebrow from his friend.

Trowa appeared by his side, settling down his own belongings, "It's pretty surprising," he agreed absentmindedly.

"Hey, Trowa," Duo nodded in greeting and dropped down to sit on the track. "Ah," he sighed in relief, glancing about for the directors. With any luck the five minutes would become ten.

"Hey."

"You two know each other?" Quatre asked, innocently puzzled.

The two shot knowing looks at each other. "Yeah," Duo grinned. "We were neighbors for a few years before he moved out. Kept in touch as you see."

Innocence quickly faded, replaced by suspicion. "What were those looks for?" he drawled out carefully.

"Uh," Duo laughed nervously in discomfort. "Yeah, you remember how you were sulking, and I kind of gave up and left for a while?" A quick nod urged him to continue. "Well, I was talking to Trowa actually, seeing if he had any suggestions on how to get you to loosen up and stuff," he replied quickly.

"That's the reason why you talked to me?" Quatre asked, more than a little hurt by the sudden revelation. "Because Duo asked you to?"  


"Actually, it was my idea," Trowa answered, cutting Duo's explanation off. "I had noticed you during session one, but I didn't how or even if I should approach you. So when Duo came up to me and asked for advice, I offered to go talk to you." No hesitation, the response came easily.

"A bit too eagerly, I might add," Duo supplied in a whisper, winking at Cat, who happened to overhear the exchange.

"Really?" Quatre's bright smile returned, knowing instinctively to trust the brunette.

Trowa nodded and smile back, turning his attention to the assembling block band on the field. "We should get going," Cat suggested, and the four quickly scattered to their positions in the formation.

Four claps prior – "Band, atten-hut!"

"Yes!"

"Alright, guys. Little change of plans. We'll still stretch and do fundamentals. But! Only for half an hour. Then we're going to stay out there and work on the drill we already know from last week and then head back in." Silent cheers sounded at the mention of shortened fundamentals. "Okay, turn to the le-right, and put your instruments down."

Silently, the marching band commenced stretches led by the two drum majors. Singing the Superman theme song while stretching their quads and pretending to fly away at the end and doing twenty jumping jacks, left everyone in good spirits [4]. Heavy fundamentals followed at a rapid pace to build up endurance, and they were ready to hit starting line half an hour later.

At the particular moment, they were relaxed during set ten, listening patiently to the suggestions made by field guides and the directors. Quatre, for the first time, allowed himself to be immersed fully on what he was doing. He left completely focused and strangely exhilarated by everything, and marveled at the powerful impact. Everything seemed to click at the moment as he stole glances at those surrounding him, at the directors, illuminated under the bright stadium lights . . . He had been blinded by his own self-pity and misery . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't want to spoil it for Heero before he finds out," Quatre cut the story off short with a wink. Collective groans arose, even from Wufei, caught up in the memories of that first year (second for Trowa).

"I can't believe you're not going to tell us the epiphany!" Duo complained loudly. "And you told the depants-ing part!"

"You guys already know what it is, and I'm sure you know how it felt when everything clicked for you. You wouldn't want to spoil it for Heero. It'd be nice to surprise yourself," Quatre laughed. "And the depants-ing still happens."

"So . . . Quatre had to be forced into marching band?" Heero inquired with what seemed to be mild interest. "And when did he become drum major?"

"*Freshman* year," Duo supplied, sighing and shaking his head as if depressed. "Kicked everyone's ass, too . . . I'm telling you, this kid is beyond gifted."

Heero's mouth twitched in amusement. "Yeah, the irony is great," the American grinned. His violet eyes widened considerably at the approaching waitress, who happened to the clarinet section captain [5]. "Food!"

She laughed, "Hey, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and – Heero, right?" Trowa rose quickly to help her balance the trays. They had ordered so much food that it took an hour for their orders to be prepared.

"Hey," a chorus sounded back.

"I can't believe you have to work band camp week. Man, that would suck," Duo sympathized.

"Pretty much," she agreed. "Oh, and by the way, Duo, I heard your little comment about woodwinds – not very nice," she tsked. "I may just not give you your food," she smiled pleasantly.

The American spluttered incoherently, "I'm obligated – as a member of the brass section – to say stuff like that!" He argued. "And besides it was just a joke . . . I'm really hungry, Holly," pouting, amethyst eyes shimmered as he pleaded.

"Well, Heero's in brass, too, and he doesn't say stuff like that, do you, Heero?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's because he's hopelessly innocent, onna," Wufei grunted. "Give us our food. You do want to get a good tip, don't you?"

Holly snorted, pursed her lips and set down their plates, shaking her head. Duo was one thing, but Wufei was entirely another story. "Happy?" she asked dryly and turned to leave. "And don't think you're off the hook, Duo!"

"I love you, Holly!" he called pleasantly after her.

She laughed, "Love you, too, Duo!"

Their attention was quickly diverted to the food, having not ate since four o' clock that afternoon. Quatre suggested they slow down after a few minutes of inhalation, worried about the consequences of the impractical method. They reluctantly agreed and slowed the pace, not being able to refuse the Arabic.

"So, I've gone. Who's next?"

There was a long pause as the remaining three seniors glanced at one another. To everyone's surprise, Wufei shrugged and offered, "I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Footnotes

[1] You don't have to remember any of those names because they've all "graduated" since they're upper classmen when Quatre is an eight grader. Just one time mention with maybe the exception of "Cat" because she's Trowa's sister. I'm not sure about that.

[2] Yes, depants-ing is a common practice in my band. Don't ask why . . . Anyway, if you didn't catch on to what it is, basically it's the art of pulling someone's pants down in front of people ^_^ We're so nice . . . But it's so funny to watch.

[3] Niemiec-time . . . a little joke amongst people in my marching band. Our band director is usually never, ever on time. We're not sure how it even works, but it usually means breaks are cut short, we end fifteen-twenty minutes later, start later, get somewhere way too early – it's like a totally different time zone *nods*

[4] We have strange traditions in band. The low brass is so amusing during stretches . . . most discipline group out of everyone I'd say. Anyway, we do the Superman thing sometimes, when we're being good and stuff. It's silly but a lot of fun. Just wait until it's someone's birthday . . .

[5] People I know always seem to work at Steak N' Shake. Especially band people! I guess it's because it's so close to the "ghetto" of our town. Or the closest thing to a ghetto because it's actually a nice, pretty neighborhood. Very big in comparison to the other ones. What can I say? We're a preppy county. I've heard that we're the 8th richest county in the country.

[6] This is the out of order one. I just now noticed it popping out, as I'm doing my lovely little coding for the chapter. As far as I know, BYFBO is a male brass thing that stands for Blow Your Fucking Balls Off. I remember almost laughing when my section captain told our section before contest last year ^_^ He just didn't seem the type! But I guess, if you're brass, you're the type *shrugs* ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, that was a long chapter! Anyway, I hope you guys like Quatre's recount. I wonder how I should write Wufei's . . . *grins* It'll be fun. I can take suggestions though. Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice, but no one has to. If you leave one, I'll definitely answer unless you don't want me to. That's pretty my new policy ^_^ If you don't mind or even *want* a response, great! I'll answer. Four more miles left in summer gym. I can't believe I can two semesters of gym out of the way in just four more hard days . . . Then I'm done until I at least get out of high school! We're doing that stupid presidential fitness testing thing everyday, which is kind of good because it eats up time. So far I suck at everything except push-ups . . . You can imagine why I got fifty push-ups without "hesitating." Marching band is great. Anyway, I got way off track. In the end, thanks for the support! Until next time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Replies to Reviews

LadySolaris2005- Wow, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I got stuck somewhere during the tour of the school. I'm not that great at writing 3x4x3 . . . can you tell? *Laughs* Well, thank you very much for the review! I didn't really know how people would react to a GW band fic . . . It's just so out of the norm. Although I think this is going to carry over beyond just marching band – like the whole senior year thing. Anyway, if you're still reading, I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ It's longer than usual.

Lora Helen- Omg, hun! Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in forever, and I really miss you. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! The classical music thing happened when I was thinking about our last pep band game, actually. That was a while back, but I still remember it. In fact, Mandi was the one that played Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. But she screwed up. I tried to teach her Fur Elise, but that didn't pan out too well . . . And don't worry about short reviews. Any feedback at all is nice to have.

Meiyo- Hey! Thanks a lot for reviewing! And I definitely agree with you on the putting Wufei in the background thing. I mean I don't really have an actual preference right now of who he's with as long as it makes sense. There are so many possibilities, you know ^_^ But he'll get his feature chapter next time around *winks* I might actually stick him with Relena just to see how that works out. If it'd work out at all. If not, I can always break them up. Hey, it's band! Too much drama is a requirement!

Mlaine- Hi! Lol, you so remind me of my friend Derek. He's got the whole superior brass thing going, and I "secretly" *coughs* agree with him there. There was this one time when I actually told the clarinets that they were insane ^_^;; I mean they were rolling around and dragging each other all over the floor in front of the band hallway. Screeching and everything! Seemed pretty unstable to me . . . Anyway, it didn't go over that well with the clarinets, especially their section captain. Oh, well, nothing really happened or anything. There's a baritone player in our band that's kind of in your situation. She's the only girl in low brass, but she's one of the section captains. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are so much fun ^_^

Nanashi- Hola! How are you? Still reading? Maybe that's a better question ^_^;; I'm so bad with updates right now, and it can only get worse. I still have English homework to do, and on top of that, I have to finish gym, and then band camp starts up. The week right after that school is starting on Thursday, and I know we have a football game that Friday _ Oi . . . I really do try, but gym has ruined any chance of having a summer. You know that all the break I got was a week??? That's insane . . . the rest of the time I've been at school. But band this year is going great! The new members blew us away ^_^ for the most part! Thank you so much for reviewing though! And I'm so glad I'm getting a good response from all these people. It's really nice to write about something I know about, you know what I mean? I mean POW gives me so much grief since I have no idea what war is like. That's not exactly a bad thing though . . . Anyway, I hope you're still reading and that you like it!

n/a, Super Poodle, Annoying Reviewer Girl – You have all commented that I shouldn't answer reviews because it's a waste of space. While I appreciate the suggestion, many people that review do like to get a response (I've even asked some). It's my way of thanking them for what they've done for me, and it's pretty fun to talk about random stuff like that. I'd like to continue this for people that want their reviews answered. I don't see how it's false advertising or misleading since my replying isn't inconsistent. They're not to make the chapter longer, but simply the extra stuff that you *can* ignore. People can of course say that I don't have to reply or shouldn't reply, but for the most part, I'll write something back. Thank you so much for the reviews though! And rest assured that Heero and Duo will get together ^_^

Lokogato- Hello, hello! How are you, hun? I've been suffering in summer gym for the past two months, so you can probably guess how I'm feeling about Monday coming around again. Luckily, it's almost over! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! You always make me laugh and cheer me up ^_^ Interesting picture you got with the flower watering thing *snickers* Speaking of cleaning instruments, I had to take mine to Paiges two weeks ago because my first valve was being stupid and not coming up. They ultrasonically cleaned the whole thing, got out the dents, chemically treated the silver, replaced the felt and spit valve pads, and fixed two valves . . . It is soooooo new, but we paid $115 for it. I think it was totally worth it though ^_^ And yes, instruments are very fun to clean, especially your method. I've never tried trombone since my only experience has been with my trumpet. Hope you're still reading and that you enjoyed this chapter!

LB- Omg, you poor dear! I don't know what I would do without a computer for that long! I'm so glad I could help with all of that. That scene was uber fun to write though. I love 1x2x1 . . . Possibly my favorite pairing of all time just because it seems to fit so well. I think that if this was a guy/girl pairing, very little people would disagree with it. Just those really big, solid 1xR fans. I'm still trying to figure out how people reach that conclusion. Thank you very much for reviewing as usual ^_^ Of course, that doesn't have the same appeal as yaoi! Yaoi just pushes it over the edge for me! Anyway, I hope you're having a nice summer and that you liked this chapter!

Leaf Zelindor- That's so sad . . . Last band camp! I mean I know that once I get there, I'll be like omg, I'm going to die. This is hell on earth – and that whole thing, but it's so sad when you realize it's the last time. And sometimes it kind of passes you by. Thank you so much for the review. Sometimes reviewing seems so much of a hassle, and I can't imagine why people would review mine. It could be so much better . . . but I'll get better ^_^ Feedback is awesome though. I hope you're still reading! I know I'm really bad at updating, but I try. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble at the beginning, but still that's not really an excuse *sigh*

Lost in Smiling Eyes- Yay! Glad I heard from you ^_^ Thank you very much for reviewing. It's so cool to see people continuing to read this thing! Quite exciting. It's also so cool that you play the piano! I do, too. It was actually our last pep band game that made me right that part . . . After we had an "adventure" going around the school, Mandi and I stole the big practice room, so I could practice piano. I brought some music with me in case I got bored. Anyway, she played Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star with this attitude that Duo kind of had. It was hilarious because she didn't remember some of it. Ah, she just makes me laugh ^_^ Anyway, I was practicing Canon in D at the time, and all these people suddenly came in and just listened to me play. They all really like the song. Isn't it great when life is inspiring? And perhaps . . . 5/R would be the most interesting pairing I've ever written. I heard good ones of those are hard to find. I want to experiment a little. That, and I was kind of bitter about this whole data-match thingie going around during my school. So I thought I should be evil and direct my bitterness at helpless characters! Brilliant, no? Lol, jk!

ookami-metsuki- I'm so sorry for the long wait. You have all heard my lame excuses . . . Thank you so much for reviewing and all the support. You guys really keep me going and cheer me up! It's so flattering to know that people really like what I write, and maybe I'll write a real book someday. Lol, wouldn't that be something . . . My mom thinks that if I do, I'll make a lot of money ^_^;; I hope you're still reading and enjoying this story! Again, I'm very sorry. Another reason to hate summer gym . . .


	8. Sophomore Year: Wufei

**Important Note:**

Yes! I'm back! I have an update! The shock! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update for so incredibly long, but I'm to the point where I'm kind of realizing some things. 

I have a life outside of the computer. I had an extremely busy season of marching band that has left me beyond inspired for some scenes. And now that it has ended, I have pep band, brass choir, and trumpet choir. I have at least three (soon to be four) rehearsals a week for brass choir and trumpet choir (combined) as well as a game at least once a week for a while. Then I have homework . . . 

So I'm realizing that I have to start really working to make sure I can keep up writing fan fiction. I need to make it a priority instead of something I can push back because I have something else to do. I'm thinking about actually setting down deadlines for myself and posting them on my bio to make sure I don't slack off. But please don't expect updates like when I was in junior high. Life gets busier as you go on, and it makes me sad.

On the other hand, I could simply just say I'm writing fan fiction on my own time on a when-I-feel-like-it basis. For now, these are just some things I'm thinking about. Nothing's definite, so feel free to give me your input.

**Background:** This takes place over the summer before the boys enter high school. As you may or may not remember from the last chapter, this is Wufei's reminisce. The importance of this? It starts to reveal something big that happened in his past and continues to affect him in the "present." Also, this is where definite signs of 5+R start showing up and explains a few things about whether Duo is really interested in Relena or not. For more info, I'll put some in footnotes at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer and etc.:** I don't own Gundam Wing. Pairings stand as 1+2+1, 3+4+3, and 5+R. It'll ultimately end up like that, but for now, it's just going to be hinting. And this wasn't exactly the best thing I've written so far either, so please keep that in mind. I'd love a review whether you want to say something about the story or anything in general. It's becoming just another form of communication ^_^;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


**

The Ladies Man

**

**

Chapter Eight

**

  


"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Coach Hensley clapped his hands rapidly in impatience, ushering the students inside the gym. "Get ready to run the mile today!"

Wufei tuned out his voice and proceeded filing into the gym with the rest of the crowd in no hurry. Past the double doors people began separating into smaller clusters, chirping with one another excitedly, adding to the buzz of conversation. Out of the corner of dark eyes, he noted one Relena Peacecraft being surrounded by her admirers and inwardly snorted. He caught her mellow voice politely speaking in response and felt the smallest twinge from her eyes skimming quickly over him.

"Hello, Wufei," he stopped suddenly in slight surprise. It had been months since she had spoken to him. No one surrounding Relena spoke, staring at him with wide eyes.

Throwing a glance backwards he grunted an incoherent response with a nod and resumed his even strides. He heard somewhat hushed squeals behind him but pushed the entire encounter out of his mind. Wufei tossed his backpack aside, hearing it thud against the wall and sat down on the floor, waiting for second week of summer P. E. to commence. [1]

* * *

Two hours into the day, weights with Hensley [2] concluded, and group A scattered for break, commenting on their aches and pains as they went.

Trowa caught up with the drummer, "Hey, Wufei."

"Barton," the Chinese boy acknowledged but said nothing further.

Silence settled over them for a few moments as they walked back to the gymnasium to retrieve their bags until Trowa tentatively decided to break it. "So you and Relena talking again?"

He spoke it absentmindedly but snuck a look at Wufei to catch a reaction. "No. She just said hi today," he picked at his words, unsure himself of the answer and settled for a frown. [3]

Trowa shrugged, "I guess Quatre's better with these types of things, huh?"

"What type of thing, Barton?" he growled, "What is that supposed to mean?" he chose to brood wordlessly and ignored Trowa's amused chuckle. Suddenly, "I don't get it. Why now?"

His green eyes reflected sympathy, softening from usual indifference, "Well, did you expect never talking to her again?" The question was gentle and serious, his answer already predicted – yet he was curious at the same time.

Opaque black eyes were fixated on the floor, watching his feet pass alongside Trowa's. Left, left, left, left . . .' was the semi-conscious, looping thought. [4] "It just wasn't what I expected," Wufei muttered quickly, jerking his head up. He glanced around at the near-empty hallways, "Where is Winner anyway?"

A pair of warm hands brushed against his shorts replaced seconds later by a rush of outside air. His face flushed an angry red as he whirled around in his fury. There was only one person who had the nerve to de-pants Wufei Chang, and that was none other than, "Maxwell!"

Dancing violet eyes shimmered in mirth as fits of laughter slipped easily from Duo's throat. He grinned and quickly dashed from reach. Yanking his gym shorts back up, Wufei quickly ran after him. Trowa sighed, watching the familiar exchange, though his amused smile quirked the corners of his mouth.

"Those two would be so cute together," joked Quatre, emerging from the adjacent hallway, skillfully dodging the running pair. [5]

"Just don't tell them that. We need all the veteran members we can get in for this week." He smiled at the blonde, "Hey."

"Hey," the Arabic returned, easing next to the taller freshman. "So how's gym been going for you?"

"Well, I'm surviving okay, you? Thanks." he murmured as Quatre held the door open for them both.

"I'm trying to have as much fun as I can," he shrugged, stopping in front of a coke machine. Inserting two quarters into the slot, he selected water and waited for the thump of the bottle before reaching in and grabbing it out.

"Hey, Quat, Trowa!" a random girl greeted them both.

"Hi, Jackie," Quatre smiled, unscrewing the cap to the water. At some point during the exchange, they resumed walking. "Let's go say hi to Heero, Trowa."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Excuse me, Winner?!" Wufei's usually pale face flushed with anger and embarrassment, which only heightened everyone's amusement.

Duo who had been laughing with Trowa and Quatre continued to do so, even more uproarious than before the Chinese youth's reaction to Quatre's interruption. Through peals of chuckling, he choked out, "It's amazing – how – you can – be so –" he gasped for breath, "I don't know the word! Help me out, Heero."

Amused, Heero snorted, "Accurate?" he quipped dryly. He was also surprised that Duo hadn't minded Quatre's comment.

He shot a mock glare in his general direction as his giggling faded, "Not quite the word I was looking for . . . More like – Quatre's brain works in mysterious ways. Like you wouldn't expect someone like him to come up with something like that."

"More than one word and a lot of like's."

Another glare, "You know what I mean." Playfully he smacked Heero's shoulder slightly with a loose fist.

Heero said nothing and took another slurp from his shake; the other four felt some level of confusion and disappointment from his change of behavior. It was more of the Heero they knew as he seemed to draw himself back into that shell.

"Anyway, no more interruptions from any of you!" Wufei demanded, and effectively changed the subject. Settling for the knowing smiles and impartial shrugs, he continued, "As I was saying . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Maxwell!" Pulling his shorts up as he ran, he nearly tripped over his legs but pressed onward, target in sight. 

Both barely noticed Quatre slipping through the doors in time but managed to dodge the blonde. Duo weaved through the crowd laughing at the threats and swears the Chinese boy hissed at him. Wufei nearly trampled everyone in sight, not particularly concerned about their safety or his own.

"Hey!" Strone called out from his table. "You guys cut that out or you'll be running for half an hour tomorrow morning before P.E."

Duo rolled his eyes but complied with little complaint, dragging his pace back down to a walk. Wufei mirrored his actions and eventually walked alongside the American in silence.

"Sorry, Wu," he grinned.

Wufei barely grunted in response.

"Half an hour, huh?" Duo's expression turned sour. "It's not like I can't handle that . . . but I'd rather not get in trouble. So what's up, Wu-man?" he slung an arm casually around the other boy's shoulders.

He winced at his nickname, "Don't ask about Relena."

Duo raised his eyebrow in interest, "Relena? Why the hell would I bring her up?"

"Everyone else has so far," the freshman replied, joining in the crowd/line around the concessions.

"What? Because she said hi to you? Psh." Duo dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "It was bound to happen sooner or later – you two talking, I mean. And she knows you, Wu, that you'd never be the one to talk first."

He snorted in response, "So you think that she's trying to tell me that she's over it?"

Duo smiled enigmatically, "Nah, she's not over it. It's only been what, a few months? It's still going to take a while, but maybe she's telling you that she still wants to be friends."

"Hn. Onnas."

"Yeah, well . . ." Duo shrugged. "I'll have a package of Pop Tarts, please," he told a concession worker. "Thanks! With a broad grin, he received the package in both hands and quickly sidestepped from the crowd of students pushing towards the window and walked towards a table.

Tearing open the silver foil, he thoughtfully munched on a corner of his Pop Tart, "Is it okay?" His amethyst eyes expressed unusual seriousness as the two sat down.

Wufei remained silent for a moment, under the braided boy's scrutiny, but the brushed off the a sharp twinge, "Whatever, Maxwell. I told you not to ask."

Duo laughed, "Come on, Wufei . . . Can't you just open up and cry just a tinsy bit? You know you want to!" Concern was quickly masked by amusement. Teasing the Chinese youth was irresistible at times, but at the moment he was only half joking. "Well, I'll let you brood alone for now," he winked and pushed himself off the chair. "Ugh, don't wanna stand up," he groaned but rubbed his head and walked away. [6]

He's a good friend,' Wufei reflected as he spared a glance at his retreating classmate. A noiseless sigh passed his lips as his thoughts gathered and swirled. In the end they formed nothing. When had it become like this? Nothing to think about, no one to think about.

Abruptly an epiphany emerged from the emptiness of his mind. Relena.' His dark brown eyes somehow turned to a deeper shade still as her image flashed. He could see her saying a hello' to him that morning, an unreadable look drifting over her expression. He imagined himself, reacting to the unexpected and wondered if she could see through him.

To himself, he snorted at the absurdity of those thoughts. He shouldn't care, and he didn't care. But – he missed her, her friendship, her unique humor, the personality that she had never let many see . . . Still, it would be impossible for those days to be relived after all that had happened. Things between them where uncertain, and yet, Wufei knew, and she knew, that there were no regrets with what happened before the school year had ended.

In a dream-like haze, the remaining hours of gym slipped by the Chinese youth. Floor hockey, soccer, the bus ride home, it was uneventful. He returned to his empty house and prepared a simple lunch: instant ramen noodles. After a shower, he crashed on his bed until the annoying buzzing of his alarm reminded him of the four-hour band practice that night.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang three times. He reached for the handle in blind aim and pulled it open while putting on his sneakers.

"Yo." Duo grinned at him as he leaned against the frame of the door. "Ready for hell yet?"

Wufei snorted charmingly, "You'd think so . . ."

"Yeah, and we have band camp to look forward to next week," the braided boy sighed, brushing some bangs out of his face.

A black duffel strap was strung over his shoulder with a drill binder attached at the opposite end, contrasting with his white T-shirt and jean shorts. Patiently waiting for his friend, he waved at his mom who sat in the driver's seat of their ride. Wufei closed and locked the door behind him and followed Duo over to the black car.

In a rather loud voice, the American belted out the first few lines of their opener and earned a smack from Wufei. "Shut up, Maxwell."

He shot back an innocent grin, "Well, gotta memorize my part somehow especially with those trumpets outplaying the whole band all the time," winking, he laughed. [7] "And what about the drumline? Where's the low brass in all of this with all the awful squawking and out of time banging?" He smiled amidst his holier-than-thou rant, "Of course we don't mean you, Wu-man. You're the best and – well – only, tenor we have this year."

In spite of himself, Wufei relented and smiled a little, and his friend noticed the change in his usual attitude but understood nonetheless. "Maxwell –" he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up,' right?" Climbing into the seat, the Chinese boy followed him quietly.

"Hey, boys," Duo's mom shot them both a grin.

"Hello, Mrs. Maxwell," Wufei returned politely, distracted as he was, gazing out the tinted windows of the vehicle. Her eyebrows rose slightly in question, but Duo quickly shook his head with his helpless expression.

The remainder of the ride was spent in a contemplative silence . . . as did practice. The hours blurred by – fundamentals, sectionals, music, more fundamentals – and Wufei found himself packing up his quints before his brain had registered that four hours had ended. Not quite depressed, not happy, some intangible emotion settled hazily around him, stifling his senses.

With his drill binder slung across his shoulder, he took one last look around the nearly empty band room, through the locker room into the hall. His ears picked up the sound of a flute filtered through a practice room door; then another joined in as the two played a simple duet. Puzzled, Wufei peered into the window as he walked by.

His opaque eyes visibly enlarged when he saw Duo and Relena together [8], a little more than surprising. They'd never been close . . . A burst of green clouded his vision, but his rational mind denied his first thoughts because his best friend would never . . . Wufei shouldn't even be wandering in that direction, but Relena had meant, still means, something more to him that he allowed himself to acknowledge.

Wufei shouldn't still be there, staring through the window, but his feet and eyes refused to stray. And besides, Duo was his ride home anyway. And yet it was as if he intruded on something private. 

The last notes had faded away from their song, and she folded her hands across her lap, resting on top of her new instrument. Blonde tipped lashes concealed her eyes, her hair a veil hiding her expression. Her mouth was moving with quiet words spilling, like she had held them in for far too long. Beyond the heavy door, even Wufei's sensitive ears couldn't pick out what she was talking about.

Worried amethyst eyes gave him a pretty good idea that it wasn't anything good. Her entire demeanor seemed sad, almost helpless. The Chinese boy frowned again. Duo's hands reached out gently and clasped her shoulder in comfort then pulled her into a friendly embrace. Her blonde locks had spilled away from her eyes; the light cerulean looked almost completely liquid, shimmering in the lights of the small room.

Out of habit, Duo's eyes flicked around him, and he finally noticed Wufei's figure silently watching. Yet instead of the usual scowl and otherwise impassiveness, he looked concerned and disturbed. Oh, boy.' "Leave," the American mouthed with exaggeration, glancing down at Relena, "before she sees you."

But Wufei only shook his head. Duo sighed silently as the girl pulled away, eyes slightly tinged with red, "I'm sorry, Duo. I shouldn't have . . . but I . . ."

He grinned at her, "Don't mention it, Lena. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. It doesn't make you weak; no matter what *he* says." He shot the drummer a glare.

Perplexed by his behavior, Relena looked in the general area and was horrified to see the subject of their conversation standing outside, staring at her unblinkingly. She buried her head in her hands, willing it only to be an illusion, "Damn . . ." she swore under her breath.

"I'll deal with him," the braided youth reassured with another smile. "It'll be okay though. He cares about you a hell of a lot more than either of you know."

With those parting words, he quickly pushed the door open, "All right, Wu-man, my mom's waiting for us outside. Let's go." Not bothering to wait for him to follow, he walked briskly toward the side entrance of the school.

Wufei continued to look at her, unsure what to do. He coughed, "We – we should talk sometime . . . Relena." Embarrassed with only having said that, he turned on his heels and swiftly followed the American, leaving the flutist dazed.

As she looked after his retreating figure, a brilliant smile broke from her lips, and she laughed a little, happier than she had been for months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flushing bright red, the Chinese youth glared angrily at his companions, "What did I say about adding things in?!" He bellowed.

"Sorry, Wu, we didn't mean anything by it. And besides, it ended it nicely, don't you think?" Duo smiled, hiding behind his nearly empty glass.

With a final dirty look, he seemed satisfied. "Anyway, Yuy, I just wanted you to know," he enunciated meaningfully. [9]

The braided teenager raised his eyebrows in question, "What? Why?" Suspicion undulated in his stomach, leaving him somewhat tense and ill at ease. "Ah, shit," he glanced down at his watch. "It's already eight something. I don't know about you guys, but I should probably get going now if I wanna make it to bed by ten. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should get going, too," the rest of the group agreed. Tossing down a hefty tip, they chipped in to pay for the food up front and piled back up into the car.

"Well, we didn't get to Trowa or me tonight; I guess it'll have to wait until next time. And I mean, I think we gave Heero plenty to think about," he winked. "So how about tomorrow?"

Collective groans sounded from the other occupants of the vehicle, "Only you, Maxwell . . ." Wufei started then trailed off.

The American merely laughed, "I was just kidding, jeez." He grinned, "Actually we could probably wrap it up Friday during the picnic or something. Lunches are too short."

"Mm," Quatre agreed, trying to concentrate on the road. 

He pulled the minivan into a smooth stop in front of Heero's house. Its grandeur was just as magnificent in the night and easily overshadowed the surrounding homes even though it was a relatively rich neighborhood.

"Actually, Quatre . . . you can let me off here, too. There's some stuff I wanna talk to Heero about. That is . . . if you don't mind, Heero."

"Hn," Heero grunted in response and unbuckled his seat belt. "Whatever."

"Okay, Duo, I'll see you tomorrow then. You, too, Heero. Good night!" It wasn't what Quatre expected, which made him even more curious as to what exactly the American wanted to know; and if he could ever get an answer from Heero. But carefully, he made sure his interest was well hidden, especially the smile that threatened to betray him.

"'Night!" the round of good-byes chorused in mumbles.

Climbing out the door and shutting it, Duo waved and watched the car roll off, cutting through the complex to another street. Heero waited for him, which, though the trombone player did not know it, was out of character for the stoic teen. Hands nestled deeply into his pockets, Duo shrugged and grinned at him when he had turned around. Prussian blue depths seemed darker and more dangerous still in the fading light of day. They remained imperturbable much like their owner, who said nothing, only staring at the other in expectation.

"Heero . . ." he began at last, approached slowly but without caution. "Why *did* you join marching band? You obviously didn't join thinking it'd be the most fun you'd ever have, and I doubt anyone could force you to." By then, the pair started for the front door with silent understanding.

Heero hesitated for a moment, halting his steps atop the porch, only a foot away from the door. Those deep sapphire orbs piercingly gazed at the braided youth; his entire demeanor emulated complete seriousness. Duo met his challenge easily, never breaking eye contact, but he found his heartbeat increasing. There was something about the Japanese boy . . . He couldn't explain it.

"You."

Taken aback, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Me?" he echoed, dumbfounded.

"You." A monotonous voice confirmed dryly.

"I must be missing something here . . . why the hell would you join because of me? You didn't even really know me . . ." he paused briefly in an attempt to assemble his thoughts. "What?" Finally giving up on his rambling rationalizations, dark lilac stared at him accusingly. "Stop confusing me, Heero," he laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

A small smile touched the edges of Heero's lips, "But I was wrong," he finished.

Inwardly, he smirked and admired the adorably confused expression on the boy's face. Duo Maxwell may seem stupid, ditzy, immature, and the constant joker, but he saw past the façade. He knew better than to underestimate the American's intelligence. A genuinely confused expression from him was elusive, and Heero may not get the chance to see it again. Not for a long time at least.

"Um," Duo swallowed nervously, "is that supposed to be good or bad? That you're wrong, I mean. And about what? About me? I just – I don't understand you, Heero," he laughed at the supposed irony. "And that's pretty rare."

"Is that all you wanted to know?" He didn't want Duo to know all of it yet. In fact he wasn't sure if he could tell him, but he had no idea what held him back.

"Well, I was hoping for you to be a little more responsive, but yeah . . ." he mumbled. "So is that all you're going to say?"

Again, he hesitated unknowingly. "Hn," he settled for the usual, safe, ambiguous response and earned a laugh from the braided American. "Thanks for asking me to come," it slipped from him suddenly; he hadn't even been aware that it was in his thoughts. Why was it that Duo made him so scattered and doing things out of character?

Though it's questionable who had been more surprised by his comment, Duo was certainly more vocal about it. He laughed and, grinning, responded, "Wow . . . Did *not* see that one coming. But it was my pleasure. It's the first time ever that all five of us hung out together, and it's the first time I've hung out with you. It's kind of sad that I didn't get to earlier. I mean, hell, this is our senior year, and I really want to get to know you better." He scratched the back of his head nervously, slightly embarrassed by all his words, but he meant them.

His eyes softened the tiniest bit, and he smiled, unable to do anything else but. Me, too,' he wanted to say. "Oyasumi . . . Duo. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

His wide smile betrayed his happiness as he pulled Heero into a brief hug. He laughed, "Sorry, I'm an affectionate person." But in reality, even he didn't understand what made him do it. "I'll see you bright and early then."

I must be out of my mind if I'm actually looking forward to going to band camp again . . .' he grumbled silently through his smile. And as he walked home he decided that there really wasn't anything that made him hug Heero. He simply wanted to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Foot Notes:**

[1] Summer gym. Dear god, I hated it! So obviously, I had to make the boys suffer through it, too ^_^ But a good thing that came out of it was the fact that I'm done with it. Forever! Or until college, if they make me *sulks*

[2] We had a football coach for our daily agility thingies and for weights, so yeah, it really sucked. He killed us and made us do the stuff the football team did – one time we had to do 21 sprints straight because he found that much trash at the field trip place we had gone to. But I liked that he pushed us, and he was pretty funny. Still, he's too pumped up about exercising sometimes -_-;;

[3] Dun, dun, dun! 5+R? *gasp* I decided to go with it to see if I liked it or not. Like I said before, if it doesn't work out – I could always break them up. Drama in band is practically a requirement. I'm working out the finer points of their relationship and what exactly happened between those two. It'll start to come out more as the story goes on.

[4] I've picked up various annoying habits from marching band . . . My first year, I couldn't stand to be out of step with the people I was walking with. I couldn't stop from having my horn five degrees above parallel in concert band, and if I was out of step, I'd actually do a skip to get back on track. I also marked time during band class with both feet (now I just do it with one). And it freaked me out when people did or said things that seemed like they were going to call us to attention. And sometimes I'd walk like I was marching. Pathetic, ne. But it's not so much like that anymore.

[5] Don't worry about the 2+5 type things here. It's just how band is – we pretend to be in relationships with people that we really aren't in. There's ass-grabbing, "suggestive conversation," and other harassment options. You'll see later on ^_^;; And it's just too hard not to tease Wufei like that.

[6] Did I mention I *hate* summer gym? It was so hard to stand up after the break was about to end . . . but I did really like floor hockey (because our team always kicked ass) and was pretty aggressive during that.

[7] One word. Howie. ^_^;; He's technically the best trumpet player in our school right now since he's principal chair in Wind Ensemble. That kid alone can drown out the entire marching band on trumpet. Often, as first trumpets, Howie, Brandon, and I would play as loud as we possibly could just to be loud ^_^ Niemiec always told the other people to play louder and not have the first trumpets do all the work. Brandon would then promptly announce that, "It means we have to play louder." Of course towards the end of the season, we had some problems . . . Niemiec kept on saying we were playing too loud even though we were playing at a concert band mp . . . Pretty damn soft. I'm surprised that you could hear us at all. Anyway, we're going to miss Howie so much since he's going to graduate this year.

[8] Ah, the reason Heero joined marching band in the first place . . . Think of this as how it first starts. Heero doesn't realize it yet, but Duo was never interested in Relena that way. She's more of a sister to him than anything else, and she's off limits anyway because of what happened with her and Wufei. Soon Heero'll get the picture.

[9] Yeah, basically the guys know exactly why Heero joined marching band whilst Duo doesn't. I wonder what he'll do once he finds out though . . . Eh, I'll work it in ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mwahahahaha! Finally some progress!!! After a chapter of without 1+2+1 hints, I caved and wrote that last part. Sorry, Fei! ^_^;; Did that make anyone else all happy? I'm a sad, sad fangirl . . . You know, I wonder if I showed this to people at my school – would anyone be questioning exactly *why* Duo wanted to hug him? Would anyone catch the hints? Well, either way, better not risk it. That's just a little more than what I want people to know about me *nervous laughter* Anyway, I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated anything in forever! You know my usual excuses . . . But really, I'm beginning to see that I have a life outside of writing and reading fanfiction, and I'll have to really work at it to make sure I can keep it up. ;_; Please forgive me? Anyway, on to the replies to reviews!

Oh, and review if you think this was deserving . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Replies to Reviews**

**Lora-Helen** – Hola! I'm talking to you on the Internet right now, actually ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing, as usual. Consistency is great! Too bad I can't say so for my updating. But you know, I did have marching band all the time . . . And the homework load this year is awful. I hate my classes. Now we've started brass choir, trumpet choir, and pep band, which means I still have to live at school for another few months. Right now we're on Thanksgiving break, and yesterday was basically the day to go to parties and eat a lot of food. Today I don't have to do anything, so I just sat here and did my homework. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the whole reminisce thing because I wasn't sure how that would work out. I just thought it'd be interesting to see how much marching band has changed Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.

**Chain-** Lol! You make me laugh ^_^ Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story. I'm really glad that you liked it! And yes, Quatre and Trowa are "together" now, and I'll definitely show that more as the fic continues on. The depants-ing thing – gosh, I have so many stories about it. It's one thing to read it, but it's another to actually see it happening. I'm not even sure how that got started. I'll think about the Heero getting depants-ed thing. It'll definitely be spectacle if it happens ^_^ This marching season has inspired me even more, so if you're still reading, expect more insanity and witness the weirdness that goes on in my band!

**ookami-metsuki** – Hey! I'm glad to see you stuck with me and read at least that far. It really makes me happy to see returning screen names in my reviews. I'm not sure how I keep you guys because I always think I could do better than I have. The one good thing about gym is that it's finally over . . . I never have to do it again unless they make me in college or whatever. As for the book, I figured that if I ever decide to start writing them, I'll have to write one that's just a collection of shounen-ai/yaoi romance stories. Lol, if it ever got published, it would shock so many people . . . I think it'd be hilarious, and I'm sure yaoi-fans can appreciate it (if I write something good anyway). If there was such a book in existence right now in the US, in the English language, I'd buy it! Anyway, merci mille fois for the review! Hopefully, I'll see you again *waves*

**Rebelskaterchik** – Wow, your first band camp, huh? How did it go? I remember my first year in marching band so well . . . it just all goes so fast, faster every year. I think about how marching band is more than half over for me, and I'm so sad. And I think about all the people that are leaving, and I don't know how we'll get on without them . . . *coughs* anyway . . . Anyway, I hope marching band is fun for you ^_^ It's definitely one of the best things I've ever done in my life. Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you liked what you read enough to comment positively on it.

**Violette Mai** - . . . *isn't sure how to respond* Yes, there are a lot of fics out there, aren't there? Personally, I haven't been reading them very often, but I'm starting to again. I tend to not read stuff on ffn in the GW fandom anymore just because I have to look through so much crap nowadays, but I'm glad you've found good ones! As for the Trowa thing . . . wow . . . all I have to say ^_^;;; Thanks for the review!

**LBx** – 1xR . . . I don't mean any disrespect to those authors and readers; I honestly don't. After all they are entitled to their own opinion, but to me, it just doesn't make sense. I'm sure plenty of people understand me. But I guess it doesn't have to make sense. I also hate it when people try to convince me that it's the "only possibility." But I get tired of arguing with them and just say, "You know what? It's *fan* fiction. Get over it!" Except I somehow find the patience to say it more nicely. "We don't have to explain ourselves or justify it." You know, I've never been really fond of anything but 1x2x1 for some reason. So sometimes writing other pairings gives me a hard time. It's getting easier though. And I can't wait until I can drive! Then I can get a job and go places when I want to . . . without having to bother my mom or other people. It's just so much more liberating. I'm taking driver's ed. in winter probably. It's so expensive but worth it. Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

**CinC** - Thanks very much for the review ^_^ I'm glad you like this story, and I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner. It's been about one day, so I'm easing my way into making them fall madly in love with each other . . . Right now, Heero's kind of confused by Duo, in case you wanted a clear response to a rhetorical question. He doesn't know why, but he's kind of drawn to his personality and him as a person. It's to the point where he isn't even telling himself that he should dislike him. There is definitely some level of attraction – it has yet to be determined, though, how far they'll take it and how they'll deal with it. He isn't fully aware of his – only that there's something about him. But he'll find out for sure.

**Alana Quinn** – Lol, you quit because you're lazy? I can understand that! I quit piano because I was lazy and didn't want to practice. I general, I'm a very lazy person . . . but that doesn't matter. And I know, I'm a really weird person, and I guess that comes out in my writing . . . when it isn't supposed to be serious or anything. My friends tell me all the time that there's just something about the way I say stuff that makes everything funny. It can be the meanest comment, and they'll still find it hysterical. ^_^ I'm still debating whether that's a good or bad thing. I'm glad you like this story though, and thanks so much for reviewing and letting me know. Don't worry about babbling because I do it *all* the time. And I didn't really think you were either. I'm sorry for not updating sooner though . . . *sigh*

**Lost In Smiling Eyes** – Hey! Well, I'm sure you'll have a blast with marching band ^_^ It's a lot of work, and sometimes you won't understand why you're still there – but it's more than worth it in the end. The thrill of performing your show is way better than performing just at a formal concert. It's incredible, and it's a lot different than concert band in a great way. You spend a lot of time with a lot of great people, and you'll have a lot of fun. It's a family! Data-matches are basically – you fill out a questionnaire on your personality with lots of other people, and they give you the names of whoever's data is most compatible with your responses on the questionnaire. That'll be cool to learn a totally different instrument ^_^ My section captain plays the flute, the oboe, trumpet, and she learned the bassoon over the summer, I heard. And I'm pretty sure she's not going to just stop there. Good luck on it! Buzzing isn't too difficult after you get use to it, and I'm sure you'll do great. And I've never tried pineapple sherbet . . . hmm . . . Thank you so much for leaving a review!

**Meiyo** – *nodnod* Playing with pairings is a lot of fun, and this time I'll have an excuse! I'm still working out some of the finer details for the whole 5+R thing, but it'll be okay. I'll gain more certainty as I go along. Thanks very much for reviewing! Yeah, I'm working on writing more 3+4+3. I'm just not use to doing it since I usually don't, ever. But since this story is about marching band, I'll have to add some side stories in there about people besides Heero and Duo, as much as we love them ^_~

**WingofShinigami** – Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it ^_^

**Shin-chan** – You guys don't have to stretch? Wow, we're big on stretching . . . in fact this year during new member week, they were making us hold out stretches for forever as they rambled on and on about each one . . . At one point we were talking about the St. Louis arch (an analogy for the diaphragm muscle) or something when we were doing some breathing. They even asked who has been up there before and got off track ^_^;; So it took like twenty minutes just to do all of them. Lol, sometimes people play different parts in pep band, but in marching band we're pretty good on not doing that. But it sounds cool that got to march with the trumpets! But then again, most trumpets have huge egos . . . and they make me laugh. We think too highly of ourselves for our own good, but it's all about section pride ^____^ And I think to some extent it's just for laughs. But then again, you never know. Anyway, thanks a lot for dropping a review!


End file.
